KISSINT
by MereMcQueen314
Summary: Anyone ever wonder where Mater and Holley were during Life's Highway? What is their story? A marriage proposal in a tractor field, a sabotaged wedding, nine months pregnant on a zip line getting ready to stop a bank robbery, a train hijacking, and more! And guess what villians will show up? Co-written with Matt3985. Includes multiple pairings. M/H, S/L, Doc/OC, Chick/OC, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new story! Hot off the press! Oh yeah... It's got that new story freshness about it! I love it! **

**Okay, down to business. This is the story of where Mater and Holley were, during Life's Highway. This is technically 'The Sequel' to Life's Highway, but Life's Highway doesn't HAVE to be read first. **

**This story is co-written by Matt3985, who can be found on DeviantART. Check him out, he is awesome! **

**All recognizable characters belong to Pixar, yada, yada, yada, you guys know the drill. Here we go! **

**K-I-S-S-I-N-T.**

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T

Chapter 1- Look Who's Back!

* * *

It was a warm day in September. Mater was waiting at the Phoenix international airport with his best friend, Lightning McQueen. Any minute now, an airplane would be landing, and on that plane, his girlfriend, Holley Shiftwell. Mater and Holley hadn't seen each other in a month, but they'd corresponded by letter. Mater often sent Holley long and detailed, though slightly sloppy, letters. Holley answered every one, but because of her top secret work as a spy, C.H.R.O.M.E checked all of her letters to make sure that she wasn't giving out secret information.

Because of this, She had to keep the letters short and simple. But she always ended them with 'I Love You'.

Their relationship had actually come pretty far in the four months that they'd known each other. They were both truly in love with each other. And unknown even to Lightning, Mater was going to propose to Holley, sometime during Holley and Finn's visit to Radiator Springs. Mater still wasn't sure of how he wanted to do it. Or where. But maybe it would just work itself out.

Mater was so excited that he was bouncing up and down in the seat.

Lightning, sitting beside him, chuckled. "Mater, calm down. I know you're excited to see them again, but seriously."

Mater laughed. "I can't calm down, bud! I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park!"

Lightning shook his head. No one but Mater...

Mater continued to watch out the window for the plane to appear through the clouds. He missed his Holley so much. There was nothing about her that he didn't miss. Her pretty smile, perfectly white teeth with her dark purple lipstick surrounding. He missed the way that she would lay her head against his shoulder and intertwine his rough, calloused fingers with her own dainty and well manicured ones. Mater couldn't understand why she liked him. They were so different. She was so proper and he was, well, not.

She was a spy who had traveled to all the corners of the globe. He was a tow truck driver who'd almost never been out of tiny Radiator Springs. She said in one of her previous letters that she loved him because of his sense of humor, and his playful personality, but also how he could be sweet and loving at times. Mater didn't understand why, but she just... Loved him.

There was a rushing noise and Mater eagerly looked back out the window, pressing his nose to the glass. There was the plane!

* * *

"Now, Mater," Lightning was saying as they walked to the passenger pick-up area, "We might not be able to recognize them. They'll probably be in disguise. Mater?"

Mater was engrossed by the luggage conveyor. All those suitcases, bags, and boxes, all spinning around. Whoa..

"-Mater!"

Mater turned around. "Wha-what?"

Lightning was laughing. "Finn and Holley. Remember?"

Mater nodded in understanding and followed after Lightning. Finally they reached the passenger area. "Do you see them, Mater?"

Mater fixed a strange look towards Lightning. "Buddy, I thought you done just said that we won't be able to see em. They's gonna be in them fancy disguises and stuff."

They had been standing there for ten minutes when they were approached by a tall man, wearing shades, and a slightly shorter woman in a flight attendants suit. The man took Mater by the arm. "Sir, you're going to have to come with us."

"You too." The woman said, taking Lightning's arm. They led them down a hall and outside. Lightning and Mater were mystified as to what they'd done to deserve apprehending.

Once outside, the two people turned and took off their sunglasses. It was Holley and Finn!

Mater burst out laughing. "Haha! I knowed it was you two the whole time!" he nudged Lightning. "You was right. They was in them disguises!"

Mater turned and smiled at Holley, who was smiling back just as big. She stood there for a moment, then unable to wait any longer, threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Mater! I've missed you so much!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too, Holley."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Finn and Holley had gathered their luggage and were in Lightning's red dodge viper on the way to Radiator Springs. It was mid-afternoon, and the sun shone brightly through the windows. Mater and Holley sat in the backseat while Lightning drove and Finn occupied the passenger seat.

"So how have things been going with all the spy work?" Lightning asked, turning onto the interstate.

Finn smiled. "We're Alive, and that's about all I can tell you. The rest is classified, need-to-know."

"But, considering that Mater is an 'honorary' member of C.R.O.M.E., I suppose that we could tell them a 'few' details about our last mission, Uncle Finn." (A/N: Hope everybody remembers that in my fics, Finn is Holley's uncle. Her mother's brother. And Holley hardly calls him 'uncle', only when she wants something. Just so we're clear.) Holley said. "Cutting out the 'Life-or-death' parts anyway."

Finn sighed and adjusted his seatbelt. "Well, on our last mission, we had to track down a serial killer, who's name I am not allowed to disclose. We had a seven hour plane ride to another country. Once we got there, we began our search. We finally found him, in the... Strangest place I've ever caught a criminal. He was dressed as a hot-dog, as a mascot for a popular hot-dog stand. Definitely the last place I ever would have thought to look."

"I think that was the point, Finn." Holley said with a laugh.

Mater chuckled. "Them criminal peoples are so dumb sometimes."

They all laughed, then Finn turned to Lightning. "Will it be alright with Miss Carrera if I just come into the hotel lobby and make reservations for Holley and myself, or should I have called ahead?"

Lightning smiled. "She knew you were coming and got the rooms ready for you. She also said that they're on her, you don't have to pay."

Finn shook his head at this. "No, I won't have us get special treatment just because we're your friends. I'll pay for-"

"No, " Lightning cut in. "Sally's already made up her mind, and I can assure you, she will not budge. Besides, she was excited to see you two again. Everyone in town is."

Finn continued to protest, and Lightning continued to argue against him.

Holley rolled her eyes, then took Mater's hand. He looked up at her, His chocolate colored brown eyes meeting Her emerald green ones. She smiled at him. "I love you." She said so soft only they could hear.

He leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you too."

And that was when Mater made up his mind. He was proposing tonight.

* * *

Okay! That is chapter Uno! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. 2 A proposal in a tractor field

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Tinkfan14: Yeah, that's what I'm going for. :-)**

**MonkeyLover422: Yeah. Exactly. I'm sure she did that a few times. **

**Pancake3298: I shall strive to become better. It's not easy when you're writing a humanized story half the time and one that's not the rest of the time. **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 2.

A proposal in the tractor field. Original idea, to be sure.

(A/N: I realized that I've been saying tractor. I meant cow. Too late. Ignore that please.)

* * *

A while later, Lightning turned onto route 66, and a few minutes after that, the town was in sight. Holley began jumping up and down in the seat. "I can't wait!" She squealed.

Mater chuckled and took her hand. A few moments later, Lightning stopped the viper in the parking lot at Flo's cafe. They all got out and went inside, to be greeted by cheering. "They're back!" Flo shouted in her booming voice.

Hugs and excited greetings were exchanged, then Mater, Holley, Finn, Lightning, and Sally all sat down together around one of the benches. A fifties song played over the speakers, and the dining room was filled with aromas of food. People were talking and laughing all around, bringing a smile to everyone's face.

Holley took one of Mater's hands and leaned against him. He subtly slipped one of his arms around her. "Holley?"

"Yes, Mater?" She asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

He smiled goofily. "Wanna come cow tipping with me tonight?"

Holley chuckled. "I don't know, Mater. I didn't exactly bring clothes I could get dirty."

"Well shoot, you won't get THAT dirty. Jus a little bit." Mater replied.

"I'll think about it." Holley said.

Finn looked around. Lightning and Sally, holding hands. Mater and Holley, arm around each other. "I feel like a fifth-wheel."

Sally laughed. "Well, we can always find you a date. The twins are single."

Finn looked horrified. "I think I'll just stick to being a fifth wheel."

* * *

That night, before it had grown dark out, Mater was talking to Holley, while they stood outside his house. "Please?" He asked for the tenth time.

Holley seemed to be considering it."Oh... Alright. Fine. I'll go cow tipping with you. But I need something else to wear."

Mater nodded. "Well shoot, that ain't a problem. I done have some stuff you might could squeeze into. Some clothes upstairs that belong to my little sister. You'd look right purty in them."

Holley nodded and followed Mater into his house. It was an old, old house, but not so old that it was liable to fall around their ears any second. The floorboards creaked and the window shutters squeaked. There were some dishes sitting in the sink, and some of Mater's laundry lay in the floor. Holley stifled a laugh and shook her head. Typical Mater.

"Wait here." Mater said to her, then walked upstairs.

Holley looked around. On the wall were a few picture frames. Holley leaned forward to get a better look at them. There was one of Mater with who must be his family, judging by that they all looked sort of like him. There was one of him with his parents, Holley assumed. One of him as a young child with his sister. And a newer one, only taken a month ago of him with Lightning, Sally, and herself, all dripping wet. She smiled, recalling the memory. It was the first time that Finn and Herself had been able to visit since the WGP scam...

They had all been standing outside of Flo's, when the sheriff stormed up and began to yell at Mater. "Mater! I've had it with you!"

"Well what I have done did to make you mad this time, Sheriff?" Mater asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"You let all those gol-darned cows loose again!" Sheriff continued. "And now I'm getting calls from that farmer. He says that if you don't go get all them cows back into the fence, then FIX the fence, he'll personally make sure to put electrical wire all around the fence that you climb over to get into the field."

Mater smiled and winked at Holley before turning back to the sheriff. "Well dadgum, sheriff. I'll fix it and all, but who's to say that I ain't gonna just go start tipping em again?"

The sheriff was fuming. "If you tip so much as one more cow, I'm throwin' you in jail."

"But, sheriff, I ain't never read nowhere that cow tipping was a criminal o-feense." Mater replied. Holley had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Sally hid a laugh into a cough.

The sheriff began ranting again, and Lightning, standing behind the sheriff, began to lip-sync to the sheriff's words, and make faces. Mater, Sally, and Holley lost it, and burst out laughing.

The sheriff turned to see Lightning. "That's it! All of you young'uns can go fix it. I expect it to be done in two hours. Now get going!"

So, Mater, Holley, Sally, and Lightning had all been made to out to the field and repair the fence. Soon enough they were done, and returned to town, dusty, dirty, and covered in straw. Red, seeing this, drive up to them in his fire truck, and without warning, sprayed them off. Finn had been inside Flo's cafe at the time, and seeing his friend outside, soaking wet, decided that now would be the ideal time for a picture. He had Red spray him so that he would match the rest of his friends, and then he had Doc snap a picture...

Just then, Holley heard the stairs creaking, and she turned to see Mater coming down. He stopped beside her and handed a bundle of clothes to her. Holley smiled then ducked into another room to change.

A few moments later she emerged, wearing a purple flannel shirt under a pair of worn overalls, and her brown hair tied into two braids.

Mater smiled. "I knowed you would look Purty in them."

Holley smiled back. "Thank you. This does look rather flattering on me, I think. Are you ready?"

"Yup." Mater replied, taking her hand and leading her towards the door. "I'm ready." And Mater slipped his other hand into his pocket, feeling the amethyst and diamond ring sitting there in its velvet box.

* * *

Mater climbed up on the fencing bars and swung to the other side, then reached over and took Holley's hand, helping her to climb over. They began to sneak through the corn field, until they reached a clearing with a herd of cows, all asleep. Mater began to creep towards one, until he realized that Holley wasn't beside him. He turned to see her, still standing at the edge of the clearing. "Mater.. I'm not so sure about this." She whispered.

Mater walked back over to her. "Come on, Holley. All you gotta do is sneak up to em and then make some loud noise. It's the funniest thing this side of Texas." He took her hand. "Come on."

Holley let him lead her up to a sleeping cow. "You go first." She whispered, nudging him.

Mater agreed, and sneaked up closer. Then suddenly, he did something Holley was not expecting. "BLUBLUBLUBLBLUULB!"

The cow was startled awake with a loud "MOOO!", and it fell over onto its side.

Mater smiled at Holley. They just looked at each other for a moment until the cow made another noise. Holley began snickering slightly, and then she and Mater burst out laughing. "Your turn." He told her.

Holley approached one of the cows and took a deep breath. "What do I do?" She whispered to Mater.

He shrugged. "Something loud."

Holley took another deep breath. Then she let out a high-pitched shriek.

Several cows were startled awake and they all fell over with a "MOOO!" of indignation.

Within twenty minutes, Mater and Holley had finished tipping the rest of the cows and were busting a gut, laughing. Suddenly there was a shooting noise above their heads. Mater looked at her. "That's Frank."

"WHO'S OUT THERE?!" A booming voice shouted. Lights were seen approaching, and a big farm combine appeared, a very angry looking farmer driving it, and he was carrying a shotgun.

"Run!" Mater shouted to a terrified Holley. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him. They ran and ran, then jumped over the fence and ran to safety.

Fifteen minutes later, they sat down in another field, and caught their breath. "That was fun!" Mater exclaimed.

Holley nodded in agreement. Mater laid on his back and looked up at the stars. Holley came closer to him and laid beside him, her head on his chest and his arm around her. "Look." Holley said, gazing at the star-filled sky. "It's beautiful."

He kissed her hair. "Not anymore than you is." Mater wondered if now was the time. He sat up and pulled her up with him, and then he faced her. "Holley..."

"Yes, Mater?"

"I may not be able to put a bunch of fancy words and stuff together..." He started, "... but I love you."

She smiled. "Aww. I love you too."

"But... Holley, ... I... Uh,... Well dad gum. I ain't gettin nowhere." He said, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Holley, will you marry me?" He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring glinted in the moonlight.

Holley was breathtaken. Then she smiled at Mater. "Of course." She replied, throwing her arms around him.

Mater smiled back and then he took the ring out and took her right hand.

"Wrong hand, dear." Holley said, barely containing her excitement.

Mater blushed. "Whoops." He then took her left hand and was about to slide the ring on, when it fell out of his hand and into the tall grass. "Aw Dang." he began searching the grass. "Aha! I found it."

After he slid it on without incident, he looked into her eyes. And then he kissed her.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Plans and Stampedes

**Huge thank you to Matt3985. (Look him up if you're a deviantART user. He is awesome!) He really helped me with this chapter!**

**Pancake3298: Who knows? Maybe you'll grow to love em. :-) I grew to love Francesco. (Not that Mater and Francesco are even remotely the same.) **

**Lizziemagic:... Honestly... I'd never even thought about tipping a cow over before, so that scene was a bit difficult. ...Cows scare me, actually... **

**K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 3- Plans and Stampedes.**

* * *

The next morning, the call of a rooster on the nearby farm and the usual morning music argument between Fillmore and Sarge awoke everyone in town.

Finn sat up to find himself in the cozy cone that he had shared with Holley. He rubbed his forehead. "God, what a dream." He murmured sleepily. "I thought that dream mission was a bit off there. Anyway," He said, turning, "How are you doing this morning Holley?... HOLLEY?!"

Finn looked all around his room, only to find her bed still made, appearing to never have been slept in. 'Did she get kidnapped or something?' he thought. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He pulled out his pistol, not knowing who he would open it to see.

"I'm surrounded and this is the only way out... well here goes nothing."

Finn kicked the door open and aimed his gun and when he heard a familiar voice.

"Finn! What on earth are you doing?!" Holley demanded. "It's me! Holley and Mater!"

"Dad gum, Finn! What did I do to you that got you as wild as a raccoon stealing a grizzly bear's dinner on the backside of a Sunday barbecue?" Mater asked.

"Good Lord, You Scared me, Holley." Finn said with concern for his niece." I thought you got kidnapped again like we had on that last mission."

Holley rolled her eyes. "Well you worry a bit too much, Finn. Can we come in please?"

Finn nodded. "Now that I know its you and Mater, then of course you may come in."

They followed him into the cone, and Mater and Holley sat on one of the beds and faced Finn. Holley was smiling hugely, showing her teeth. Mater was smiling almost as big. Finn was suspicious. "Whats got you two so happy at-" He glanced at the clock-"Seven am?"

Holley exchanged a glance with Mater, then turned back to Finn. "We're getting married!" She managed through an excited squeal.

Finn looked at her in confusion. Holley smiled again and held up her left hand so that the ring was visible. Finn's jaw dropped. But then he stood up and hugged both his niece and her fiancè. "Congratulations to you both, then."

Mater and Holley smiled and thanked him, then set off towards the cafe to tell everyone else.

* * *

After being hugged and congratulated by everyone, and ordering coffee, Mater and Lightning sat at a bench to talk, while Holley and Sally occupied a nearby bench. Sally smiled excitedly at Holley. "Okay. Tell me everything."

Holley took a deep breath. "Well, first he asked me to come cow tipping with him. And you know, normally I wouldn't because I didn't want to get dirty, but he loaned me some of his sister's clothes. So anyway, we got out there, we tipped some cows, and then we got chased away by that angry farmer."

Sally nodded to show that she was listening, and then Holley continued. "Well anyway, after that, we laid beside each other in one of the other fields. I was saying how pretty the stars looked, and he said that they weren't any prettier than me."

"Awwww!" Sally exclaimed. "Go on."

"So, then he sat up, faced me, and well, proposed. Oh, Sally it was so romantic."

Sally smiled wistfully and looked over at Lightning. Then she looked back to Holley. "I wonder if Lightning will ever propose. I mean, come on. We've been dating for two years."

Holley reached across the table and took her hand. "Sal, you and Lightning were made for each other."

Sally smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Thanks... And congratulations."

"Sally, I was wondering, will you be my bridesmaid?" Holley asked. "Mater and I decided to have the wedding sometime in January. My birthday is the third, and he wants to do it sometime around then."

Sally smiled. "Of course. But what about your sisters?"

Holley smiled again. "Alice is going to play the piano, and Linda is my other bridesmaid."

Sally nodded in understanding. "Well, yes. I will be your bridesmaid."

Holley laughed. "That's perfect. Because Mater is going to ask Lightning to be his best man."...

"How bout it, Bud?" Mater asked. "Will ya?"

Lightning nodded. "Sure." He replied with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it."

Mater opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly, there was the noise of thundering hooves, and the Sheriff burst into the cafe. "MATER! HOLLEY!"

They both looked up, trying to hide guilty smiles. "Yes, Sheriff?"

"GET OUTSIDE AND GET THOSE COWS BACK IN THE FENCE!" He said with rage.

Mater and Holley exchanged a glance, then they stood and ran outside.

* * *

They began to shout at the cows and circle around them, trying to herd them. It worked for a few minutes, but then the cows started stampeding towards them. Mater grabbed Holley around the waist and pulled her out of the path of an angry cow, right as it would have hit her. "Mater, we need more help!" Holley shouted, clinging to him.

Mater lifted her and set her on the bed of his tow truck, then ran back through the stampede and into Flo's to get help. Unfortunately, he left the door to the cafe open. And half of the herd ran in through the door. Flo could be heard shouting. "Mater! If these cows get into my kitchen, I'm gonna-" Her voice was drowned out by several loud MOOs.

A few minutes later, Sheriff, Doc, Mater, Sally, and Lightning all ran out, a rope tied around a cows neck, and guiding it out of the cafe. They took the other end of the ropes and tied them to the back of Mater's tow truck, that is, after Holley jumped down.

Within ten minutes, they'd lassoed all the cows, and were tying them to the tow cable. "Did that get all of them?" Mater asked, looking around.

"No!" Holley shouted from Luigi's, where she was backed against the wall. One of the cows was right in front of her, and had taken the hem of her skirt into it's mouth, chewing eagerly. Holley looked back down at the animal chewing her skirt to shreds. "Bad cow! Shoo! Go away! Shoo! Mater!"

Mater had to stifle a laugh as he approached his poor fiancè. "Well dad gum, Holley. He's just having a little bit of fun."

"I don't care. Get it off." Holley said, closing her eyes tight.

Mater walked up to the cow and slipped the rope around its neck, then began to pull. The noise of ripping fabric could be heard. "Mater, Stop!" Holley said, but it was too late. The cow had been pulled away from her, but so had a strip of fabric from her skirt. Not enough so that she was exposed or anything, just enough to be embarrassing. Sally walked to Holley, and led her towards her house to let her borrow a new skirt.

The men meanwhile piled into the truck and led the cows back to the field. Mater began to laugh, Lightning laughing with him, and the Sheriff shaking his head.

* * *

That afternoon, Mater and Holley were sitting beside each other on his living room sofa and making plans. January tenth would be the day of the wedding. Holley would be moving from London to Radiator Springs the week before. Mater put an arm around Holley and looked up at the ceiling. "Holley, do you think we should live in a different house?" He asked.

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't know. Where?"

Mater was thinking about this. Near the cow fields, and only fifteen minutes from town, there was a small farmhouse for sale. It needed a bit of work done on it, but it would be a wonderful place to settle down and raise a family. He presented this idea to Holley. "But it'd take quite a bit of work done. What do you say?"

Holley thought about this, then she smiled and kissed him again. "I'd love to. And honestly, if we work together, I'm sure we could manage."

So that was what they decided.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Goodbye!

**Thanks for the reviews! Makes me smile! **

**This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but I'm not feeling very good at all today. **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 4- Goodbye!

The next morning, the last day of Holley and Finn's visit, Mater and Holly got ready to go look at the farmhouse. Mater had called a Real Estate agent the night before, and the house was indeed for sale. after Holley got dressed and applied makeup, she silently exited the cone, and walked down to Mater's house where she found him in the garage, under his tow truck.

"Good morning, my Mater." She greeted with a smile. "What are you doing under your tow truck?

Just then a loud thud was heard and a wrench dropped to the floor with a metallic clang. "OUCH! Dad Gum, This thing is falling apart under here. Stupid busted axles."

Holley kneeled down so that she could see him under the truck. "Darling, Why don't you get rid of this tow truck and buy a new one?"

"Are you crazier than a horsefly flying faster than the speed of a hound dog chasing deer on a Friday night? No way, this truck is to valuable to replace."

Holley looked up at the rusty truck. Valuable... Suuuuure.. "Well at least come out and let me make sure you're not hurt."

Mater rolled out from under the vehicle, covered in oil, grease, and rust from head to toe. He smiled at her. "How about a kiss, my Holley?"

Holley looked disgusted. "Ugh, not when you are that dirty.

Mater got a mischievous look. "Well don't mind if I do. Come here."

Holley shrieked and began to run. They ran through the morning air, past Sarge's Surplus, around Fillmore's, sprinted around all the cozy cones, and they kept running until they were right in front of Doc's clinic, where Mater lunged, tackling her to the ground. Both of them were now covered in rust, grease, and oil.

Mater and Holley were both laughing hard. "Dad-gum, Holley." Mater said. "You're so darn fast that Lightning McQueen could take a few lessons from ya." Mater stood and helped Holley to her feet.

"Mater, you silly boy, now you got me filthy." Holley complained, looking down at her clothes, the smile still on her face though.

Mater was smiling lovingly at her. "Well shoot, well even a old rusty tow truck cant replace one thing."

"What's that, dear?"

"You, my sweet." Mater replied, hugging her from behind.

Holley smiled. "Aww, Mater. Thats the sweetest thing you've ever said." She turned in his hold and kissed him, and he ran his fingers through her brown hair.

Mater pulled away and smiled, looking into her emerald colored eyes. "Breakfast?" He suggested, taking her hand and turning towards the cafe.

As they walked, Holley suddenly remembered why she'd went to find Mater in the first place. "Mater, remember that house you wanted to show me?"

"Dad Gum, I forgot about it, Holley." He said, smiling down at her. "We can go look at it right after breakfast."

* * *

An hour later, Mater and Holley were in his tow truck, fifteen miles from Radiator Springs. They were on a country road, traveling past fields, trees, rivers, and more. It was gorgeous. "It's right up here, Hol." Mater said, pointing in the left direction.

Holley eagerly looked out the window, then, she saw it. A beautiful, white, two story, house with a chimney. The roof and shutters were black, and a huge porch wrapped around the entire thing. The front yard had flower bushes, but they were overgrown and needed a trimming. The paint on the house was chipped, and a few if the shutters were only hanging by a nail, but other than that, the outside appeared to be in very good condition.

Mayer stopped the truck and put the keys in his pocket. "Well, let's go take a looksie at the inside."

A quick look around the inside proved it to be in good condition also, just needing a bit of cleaning. "What do you think?" Mater asked as they walked back to the truck.

Holley smiled. "I absolutely love it."

Mater looked her in the eye. "Then I'll buy it."

* * *

The next morning, Holley and Finn had packed their suitcases and were getting ready to leave. They planned to come back around Christmas, if possible, but that wasn't for three more months. Mater and Holley stood by the passenger area of the airport. Holley wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Mater."

He smiled and swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat. "I love you too, my sweet Holley." He held her at arms length and looked her in the eye. "Please be careful with that all that there spy stuff. I don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled. "I promise I will. And I'm going to try to visit soon so that we can get the house worked on."

"Okay." Mater said with a nod. He sighed as the announcement came over the speakers for the passengers to begin boarding. "I love you."

She hugged him one last time. "I love you too." She forced herself to pull away from him, and she began walking towards the plane. "Goodbye!" She said, waving.

"Goodbye!" He shouted back with a smile, then after the plane took off, he walked to his truck to begin the drive back to town.

* * *

Blech. I hated this chapter for some reason.

I guess chapfer number fours just aren't my strongest. Seriously. Take Life's Highway, Unbreakable Bonds, At The Weakest, Hallowwen In Radiator Springs. They just don't have good chapter 4s.

Please review. :-)


	5. Boot Camp

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! **

**Okay, so except for a few paragraphs, Matt3985 practically wrote this chapter. :-) just so you know. **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter five- Boot Camp.

* * *

The next morning Mater awoke in his home with a exciting feeling in his mind. "Good Morning my sweet Holley. did ya sleep well?" He turned and looked at the other side of the bed and found it empty. His excitement turned to disappointment. 'Shoot. I forgot she left', he thought.

Mater climbed out of bed with a stretch and a yawn, then got himself ready for his usually towing job. Suddenly, a knock was heard from downstairs at the front door. 'Who could that be at this here early mornin' hour?'

"Mater, you there?" called a woman's voice.

"Dad gum! its Miss Holley!" Mater ran towards the door and fell downstairs in the process. "AHHHH!" CRASH!

Mater pulled himself up, then rushed towards the door and flung it open, grabbing her into a kiss.

"MATER! What are you doing?!" Sally screamed. "Mater, what you doing? It's me, Sally!"

Mater opened his eyes to see that he had indeed just kissed Miss Carrera. He blushed furiously. "AAHHH, Shoot! Sorry, Miss Sally. I thought you was Miss Holley."

Sally shook her head, trying to recover. "It's alright, Mater. Listen I was on my way to Wheel Well when my car broke down halfway there. Sheriff drove me here, can you please tow my car back to town so I can get Doc to take a look at it?"

Mater smiled. "Well shoot, that's what a tow truck driver does, towing is a matter of life. Ha, 'Mater' of life, thats funny right there." They walked outside to his truck, and he opened the passenger side door. "Hop in, Miss Sally."

Mater and Sally got into the tow truck and Mater turned on the Ignition. But nothing happened, and the familiar rumbling of the engine wasn't heard.

"What happened, Mater?" Sally asked, smoothing out her skirt.

Mater looked down through the open window. "Dad gum, its leaking oil again?"

"But your truck never leaks oil." Sally said, confused.

Mater shrugged. "Well It ain't perfect." He said, climbing out.

* * *

After thirty minutes of fooling with his Tow Truck, Mater finally got it to start, and they set off to Wheel Well. They rode in silence with the windows open, brisk morning air flying in and through their hair.

"So, Miss Sally?" Mater finally broke the silence.

Sally looked over at him. "Yes, Mater?"

"When is McQueen coming back? It seems to take forever for him to get back from them races of his." Mater said sadly.

"Its alright, Mater. We all miss him a lot, but don't worry he will be back in two more weeks."

"Shoot, I hope he hurries it up out there at the races. I got so much best friend's stuff I want to do with him."

Sally sighed, she missed Lightning very much and wanted to cry, but she held it in. "Mater, can I ask you a question?"

Mater grinned. "Well sure, miss Sally. Let her out."

"Where did you get that ring for Holley?" Sally asked, hoping that wherever Mater had bought it, maybe he would have told Lightning about it.

"Well, It was my Momma's." Mater replied. "My papa done gived it to her when they was gettin engaged. Then my momma gave it to me when I lefted home, and she done said for me to give it to the girl that I was gonna get hitched to."

Sally nodded in understanding. Soon they reach Sally's car, parked on the side of the road. Sally stepped out of the truck to stand by the Porsche while Mater reversed the truck towards it. "Okay, Mater. Please don't put dents into my car this time. Please." Sally pleaded.

Mater smiled mischievously. "You got it, Miss Sally. Dents it is." Sally looked horrified, but Mater smiled again. "Nah, I'm just teasing you. I wont this time, Sally."

Mater backed up carefully to Sally's car and hooked it to the tow cable. "All Done!" He announced happily. "Let's go take this car back to town."

As they drove back, Mater noticed that Sally seemed a bit sad. She was silently gazing out the window, watching the land roll past. "Hey, Miss Sally, is something not right here? You look like something done got you'd upset."

Sally looks back with a smile that looked like she was trying to hide something. "No nothing, Mater. I'm fine."

But Mater knew what she was thinking. 'We all miss our McQueen.' he thought. 'I do too, Maybe we should- Then suddenly Mater had an idea. "Hey Miss Sally, how about WE do some best friend fun together?"

Sally looked back a bit unsure. But Lighting isn't here yet."

"Yeah, I know. But I never had any best friend time with you before. Whaddya say, Sal? Just this once."

Sally sighed and after thinking for a few minutes, she replied. "Alright, but just this once. After all, I always wondered what you and Lightning were up to while he was in town."

"Oh boy, we're gonna to have so much fun!"

* * *

After Mater dropped off Sally's car at Doc's, they pulled up to Flo's cafe and were just about to walk in, when Mater bumped into Sarge, knocking them both to the ground. "OUCH!" Mater exclaimed. "Dad gum, Sorry, Sarge, I done missed seeing you there."

Sarge looked sternly at him. "Well watch were you're going Solider. You made me spill my morning coffee all over my prize war uniform!" If this was boot camp I would work you out so hard your arms will fall off."

Mater looked at him, shocked. "Well don't get as wild up as a ground hog in a wormhole that's as small as a peanut farm works on a Sunday night." Mater said as they stood up and Sarge walked off.

Mater looked around for Sally, and saw her inside the cafe. As he headed in her direction, he heard Sarge mutter under his breath. "If I don't find any brave recruits to try out my newly opening boot camp, I will have to close it down. Huh. People these days are too afraid now to sign up for the cause than it was like back in the day."

Mater had a lightbulb idea. "Wait Sarge." He called, walking over to the war veteran. "How about me and Sally volunteer? I'm bored anyway."

Sarge turned around and smiled. "Well Congratulations, Solider. You're in the Army Now." Inside, Sarge thought 'Now I can get my revenge for him ruining my uniform'.

Sally sipped her coffee and looked around at the cafe. The only other ones there besides Flo and Mia were Ramone, Luigi, Doc, and Alice. Suddenly, Mater burst through the doors and ran up to where she say at a table. "Hey, Miss Sally! Guess what we just signed up for!"

Sally sighed. "What is it, Mater? Another Cow Tipping thing?"

"No even better than that! We's in the Army now!"

"We what?!"

* * *

A little while later, they drove up to Sarge's newly opened Boot Camp, just outside the town. Sarge was their waiting for them. "You're Late, Soldiers!"

"Well Don't go blaming me, Sarge." Mater started. "My truck was-"

"No excuses, solider! stand for me at attention!" Sarge ordered.

Sally and Mater stood still as Sarge walked around them and inspected them. "Pvt Sally!"

"Yes, Sarge?" Sally asked, irritably. How did she get dragged into doing this?

Sarge looked her in the eye. "Do not refer as Sarge, Pvt Sally. from now on, until this training is over, you will call me 'Sir'. THAT IS AN ORDER!"

Sally replied quickly. "Yes, Sir."

Sarge nodded in approval. "Good. now report to the mess hall, and stir up my supper!"

Sally looked at him with a confused look.

"THATS AN ORDER, SOLDIER! NOW GET MOVING!" He said angrily.

"YES SIR!" Sally called as she ran over to the mess hall.

Sarge then turned to Mater. "Pvt Mater!"

Mater smiled goofily. "Yes, Sarge Buddy?"

"Go run that obstacle course and report back to me in 0300 hours! now get going!"

Mater's jaw dropped. "But I don't like to run."

Sarge was furious. "You dare question your commanding officer's orders?! Just for that I will be using live ammunition now for the course, instead of no lethal bullets. Now GET GOING, BEFORE I ADD IN THE FLAMETHROWERS!"

Mater, horrified, replied "Yes Sir!" and started running towards the obstacle course

* * *

Three long, exhausting hours later, Mater came back out of the obstacle course all tired, scared, dirty, and out of breath. He collapsed right in front of the finish line where Sarge was standing. "GET UP, SOLIDER!"

"Zzzzzzzzz."

Sarge rolled his eyes in an exasperated way and took an air horn out of his pocket. He blew it, waking Mater up.

"Ahhhh!" Mater screamed.

"Congratulations, Solider." Sarge said to him. "You finished the course in record time."

Mater was surprised. "I did?"

Sarge stomped his foot. "No! YOU FAILED THE COURSE! NOW DO IT AGAIN!"

Mater could not take it anymore. "Alright Sir, I surrender! I will pay you for a new WWII Uniform. Please let me go now! please!"

Sarge's expression softened. "Very well solider." His expression hardened again. "Now get out of my sight before I put you into explosive mortar fire training!"

Mater ran to his truck and hightailed it out of there, just as Sally walked out of the mess hall with Sarge's Supper. "Here is your soup, sir." She looked around. "What happened to Mater?"

Sarge smiled. "Lets just say he went overseas to fight for the cause."

* * *

"No, first it's clap, then bump, then- Oh shoot." Mater said. It was just after dinner, and He was trying to teach Sally the 'Best Friends Handshake', but she just couldn't get it. They were both sitting on the grassy curb in front of the Cozy Cone. Sally stretched and stood up. "Well, that's okay, Mater." She said to him. "Maybe it's just better that you and Lightning stick to it."

Mater smiled and stood up beside her. "Thanks, Miss Sally, for spending time with me today." He said.

Sally smiled back. "You're welcome, Mater. And hey, I had fun... Except maybe for the boot camp part."

"Yeah. That was just plumb tiring." Mater replied.

They stood in silence for a minute, and then Sally grinned. "Well, I'd better be getting back to work before bed. I have some paperwork that needs finishing. See you tomorrow, Mater!"

Mater watched her leave, then he turned towards his house. Just as he stepped inside however, the phone rang. "Hello?" Mater said.

"Guess what!" Holley's excited voice said over it.

"Holley!... What?"

"I'm going to come visit in two weeks, and then I'll be able to come again for Christmas next month!"

* * *

Please review!


	6. Spots

**Chapter 6, Y'all. **

**This one jumped about a month ahead. It's December now, almost Christmas. Lightning and Sally are engaged by now, and if you remember from Life's Highway, Sally had baked Christmas cookies, and was distributing them amongst the townsfolk as christmas gifts. This chapter crosses over with that chapter from Life's Highway. **

**Also, this chapter is unfortunately on the shorter side. I have a bad migraine. :-( and I wasn't able to type a very long chapter, though I still wanted to post one today. **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 6- Spots.

* * *

It was early morning on December twenty-fourth. Mater and Holley were at the farm house, putting the finishing touches on it. The house smelled of fresh paint, sawdust, and cow, considering that they were only three miles from the cow fields. The house was coming along wonderfully, and they'd just added a porch swing that morning. They had finished all but one room, and they were painting it right bow. The heater wasn't installed yet, so they were both bundled up. Holley dunked her paint roller into the tray of tan colored paint, then lifted it to the wall and began to apply it. "Now, Mater dear, just put the paint on anything that's yellow." She instructed, referring to the tone of yellow that had previously adorned the wall.

Mater got one of his mischievious smiles. Holley was wearing a yellow pair of pants. He dipped the roller in paint, then rolled it down her leg. Holley was shocked. "Mater! Why on earth-"

"Well you done said to put it on anything yella!" Mater said, bursting out laughing.

Holley rolled her eyes and went back to painting. They were silent for a few minutes. It was a very peaceful silence. Snow was falling lightly outside, and there was a twinge of the scent of chocolate in the air, due to Mater bringing thermoses of hot cocoa. Mater smiled over at Holley. Their wedding was in two weeks. He couldn't wait until they said their vows and were bound to each other for life. But there was something on his mind. "Hol?"

She glanced at him. "Yes, dear?"

"How many young'uns do you done want us to have?" Mater asked, setting his paint roller to the side.

Holley was slightly taken aback by the question, but she smiled. "I've always thought that three or four would be nice. How many do you want?"

Mater grinned. "Twenty-Seven."

Holley looked over at him, startled, but then he started laughing. "Shoot, I'm just kiddin. I think three or four 'ould be good too. Two boys and two gals?"

"That's fine with me." Holley replied. She also set down her painting supplies, and she took Mater's hand. "Two more weeks." She said with a smile. "Oh, and you'll get to meet my parents. They're traveling here for the wedding."

"Yeah, you'll get to meet mine, too." Mater said to her. "And my aunts and uncles and cousins. My cousins is the cutest little things. You'll like em."

Holley leaned up and kissed him. "I can't wait."

When they'd finally finished painting, they started on putting the supplies away, and loading them into the bed of the tow truck. Holley passed the paint trays up to Mater, and then suddenly, she sneezed. "Oh, pardon me."

"Gesundheit." Mater said, just as she sneezed again.

She sniffed and then shivered. "Brrr. I'm ready to get home, what about you?"

Mater nodded and finished loading the truck. Then he took her hand and led her to the passenger door. Soon enough, they were on the way back to Radiator Springs.

* * *

Upon reaching Mater's house, Mater stopped the truck and helped Holley, still sneezing and shivering, inside. She took off her coat and hung it on the peg beside the door. Holley began to cough, and Mater looked at her with concern. "Holley? Are ya okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I probably just inhaled some sawdust and too many paint fumes." She tried to change the subject as she walked into the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch? We have the ingredients for soup."

"That sounds like a right good idea." Mater said, following her. He looked at her. Her face was a little pale, and she was still shivering. "Holley?... You're not looking so good, Hon."

She shrugged. "I'm probably coming down with something. I'll be fine."

Mater was unconvinced. He walked over to her and felt her head. "I think you's runnin' a tempereeture." He looked at her for a moment, then took her hand and led her to the sofa. "You jist rest for a bit." He walked to the closet and got a thick blanket out. After placing it over Holley, he sat beside her and took her hand.

"Don't worry, dear." Holley said as her eyes began to close. "With a few hours of rest, I'll be right as rain."

Mater sat beside her as she slept, then he laid his head down. Christmas was tomorrow. He'd already bought her present: A kitten. It was living downstairs in the basement until tomorrow. It was a little, gray, female kitten that he'd bought from a friend of his. Holley absolutely adored cats, and she said that her previous one had gotten hit by a car, last summer. So, he'd gotten her a new one. He couldn't wait to see her pretty green eyes light up when she opened the present. He was excited already!

* * *

That afternoon, Mater had drifted off, and there was a knock at the door. He sat up slowly then answered it. Sally was standing there, holding a tin of cookies. "Merry Christmas!" She said with a smile, handing the tin to him.

"Well thank you, Miss Sally." Mater replied, taking the tin.

"You're welcome. Hey, is Holley around? I needed to talk to her."

Mater looked over at the living room sofa where his lover lay, still asleep. Mater turned back to Sally. "She's done caught a cold, and ain't quite feeling like her usual self."

Sally looked concerned. "Is she okay? Should I get Doc?"

Mater nodded. "She's fine. She done said she'd be 'right as rain' in a few hours."

"Okay then." Sally said, turning to leave. "See you soon!"

"Bye!" Mater called after her, then turned and went back inside, sitting next to Holley again. She'd be better in the morning. Right? Wrong.

The next morning, Christmas morning, Holley awoke to find herself running a high fever, and covered from head to toe in itchy, red, spots.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Christmas!

A quick authors note: If you have not read the amazing story, BLACK ROSES, by my amazing british friend, Dark Love Fire, one) you do not know what you're missing, 2) You should go do it now, and three) PLEASE leave a review! She SO wants to reach 100, and she's only a few reviews away! Of you can leave a review, it would make her very happy!

K-I-S-S-I-N-T:** Chapter Seven**

Christmas.

* * *

"Say 'Ahh'." Alice instructed, placing the tongue depressor in Holley's mouth. It was nine am on Christmas morning, and Doc and Alice had been called by Mater to come examine Holley. With a small flashlight, Alice looked into Holley's throat. "Well," She said, standing up, "You've got a severe case of the chicken pox."

Holley nodded, scratching at her arm. Mater reached over and took Holley's hand, removing it from the itchy bumps. "Mater?" Alice said.

"Yes, Miss Alice?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Have you ever had the chicken pox before?" She inquired.

Mater thought about that for a moment. "Nope. I can't say that I have."

Alice frowned. "Then I'm sorry, but you'll have to keep away from Holley for the next three weeks."

Mater's jaw dropped. "But what about the weddin'?"

Holley coughed. "What... Can we do? Isn't there something... You can give me?" She coughed harder.

"I'm sorry." Alice said. "I can prescribe a medication for you, but you'll still be contagious for three weeks."

Holley sighed. "I guess there's-" She coughed again. "Nothing to do but-" She coughed harder. "Postpone it!" She coughed even more, drawing a concerned look from Alice.

Alice looked up at Doc. "James, can you pass me a stethoscope?"

Doc pulled one out of his medical bag. Alice listened to Holley's breathing for a moment. "And in addition to chicken pox, you have bronchitis."

Holley sighed, then coughed again. Alice stood up. "I'll call in some prescriptions for you, Holley. Mater? You need to stay away from her. I'm sorry, but we don't need to spread the sickness."

Mater nodded sadly and saw Alice and Doc to the door. After they'd trudged back out into the snow, Mater stood beside Holley. "I'm sorry, Mater." She whispered so she wouldn't start coughing again.

Mater ran his fingers through her hair. "It wasn't your fault. We's just gonna have to wait for the weddin'." He kissed her cheek, even though she tried to push him away. She didn't want him to get sick too.

Mater walked away from the soda where she lay, and he sat in a chair. He looked sympathetically at her as her eyes closed and she drifted off. If he couldn't be near her, someone else would have to take care of her. What could he do? Who could he call? Ah-ha!

* * *

Four hours later, Finn walked through the door and greeted Mater. "Merry Christmas." Finn said quietly. He glanced into the living room. "How is she?"

Mater shrugged sadly. "She's not doin' so good."

Finn walked over to where Holley was sleeping and he set his palm on her forehead. "Lord, she's got a high temperature." He turned to Mater. "Has she been drinking lots of fluids?"

Mater nodded. "I hated to do it, but I been wakin her up once an hour to get her t drink sumthin."

"Thats good." Finn said, nodding in approval. "Well, I spoke with Mrs Hudson, and she said that you should probably not even stay in the house. However, I also called Mr McQueen, and he has invited you to stay with him until Holley is well again."

Mater nodded, and went to go pack his things to leave for Lightning's.

Twenty minutes later, Mater approached Finn. "Can I tell her goodbye?"

Finn nodded. "I don't see why not."

Mater sat beside Holley. Her blanket was pulled up to her chin, and her eyes were closed. "Hol.." He said quietly. "Sweetheart.."

Her eyes opened just a little, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Mater." She said, burying her face into his side.

He gently rubbed her back. "Holley, I'm gonna go stay with Lightnin until I'm allowed to see ya again, okay?"

Holley's face fell. "Don't leave... Please." She croaked.

He kissed her once, even though he knew that that was the best way to spread a germ. "I'm sorry, Hol. But I'll promise I'll see ya soon. And I'll call you and we can plan our wedding."

Holley nodded and sighed. "I know something that'll cheer you up." Mater said with a smile. He reached down and lifted a hat box, tied with a purple ribbon. "Merry Christmas."

Holley untied the bow, then lifted the lid. A small 'meow' was heard, and she lifted a tiny gray and white kitten out of the box. "Oh.. She's beautiful." Holley said, a smile growing on her face. "Mater, I love her."

"I done thought you might." He replied, smiling just as big as she was. The kitten curled up next to her, and slowly closed her eyes. Holley smiled up at Mater again. "I love you."

He kissed her one last time. "I love you too."

* * *

Two days later, Holley was still very sick. Maybe even worse than she had been. She hadn't been allowed to see Mater, and that had dampened her mood immensely. Finn, who had had chicken pox before, was staying with her and trying to get her well again. He'd watched Christmas movies with her to attempt to take her mind off of things, especially itching and scratching. "I never understood-" Holley coughed. "The concept of a red" -cough- "Nosed Reindeer."

Finn shrugged. "I honestly can't say that I have either." Something out the window caught his eye. "What was that?"

Holley bit her lip. "Nothing, Finn."

Finn looked at her suspiciously, and Holley took a deep breath. Finn couldn't find out! Mater had called her on their special communicator watches, and told her that he was going to try to to sneak in to see her, and for her to meet him at the back door. Holley stood up slowly. "I'll be back" -cough- "In a moment, Finn."

Finn nodded. "Call if you need me."

Holley walked slowly towards the back door, then opened it. The frigid air made her shiver, but the site of Mater standing there warmed her heart. He quickly pulled her into a kiss. "I only gots a minute, Hol."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't care. You're here now and that's what matters."

He kissed her again. "Are you almost better?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "But I know I'll be better next week."

"HOLLEY!" Finn exclaimed, suddenly behind her. He took her by the arm and pulled her into the house. "It's freezing out there! You'll become more ill than you already are."

Holley blew a kiss to Mater then walked back to her living room confinement. After Finn asked Mater how he and Holley planned that, and he scolded him, Finn walked back to the living room. "Holley..."

She looked up at him. He sighed. "These are the times that I wish I hadn't taught you the art of a spy so well."

* * *

Sorry it was short. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Please review!


	8. Wedding Preparations

Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter eight.

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 8- Wedding Preparations.

* * *

CRASH!

"Oh, good Lord." Alice said, picking up the medical equipment off the floor. "Mater, if you could be a little more careful where you walk backwards into."

Mater snickered. "Sorry, Miss Alice. I guess I just done backed up a little too fast."

Alice just rolled her eyes and went back to examining Holley. It had been just over three weeks since Holley had been sick, and she felt she was recovered. She hoped she was well again. It was January sixteenth, and her and Mater's wedding was to take place in just a few days, IF she was well. Her family was arriving tomorrow, and Mater's family and cousins the next day. Also, Sally had agreed to helping them decorate the courthouse in two days. And besides all that, Holley hoped she was recuperated because playing fifty back-to-back games of chess with Finn became tiring. So did watching a ten hour movie marathon of the same three movies. But Holley had been enjoying playing with her new kitten, Molly. Molly loved to be cuddled, and had taken quite a liking to Holley, as well as Finn. However, Finn had discovered that he was allergic, so when the kitten would climb in his lap and insist on sitting there, Finn would call Holley to come get the kitten off. Molly wouldn't let him move her off his lap, so Holley had to.

Holley's eyes wandered to Mater, standing in the corner. he smiled at her and crossed his eyes, sticking out his tongue. Holley burst out laughing, and Alice gave Mater a stern look. "Mater, you are distracting the patient."

"Sorry." Mater apologized. "I was jist tryin to make her smile."

Alice didn't answer, but continued with the exam. "Well, You're completely recovered, Holley." She announced, washing her hands. "And you two are free to go."

Holley stepped down off the table, and she and Mater made their way to the door. "Thank you, Alice." Holley said, hugging her sister.

Alice ruffled Holley's hair. "You're welcome. By the way, can you tell uncle Finn to drop by later? I needed to talk to him."

Holley smile. "Sure. See you later, sis."

Mater and Holley reached the door and Mater helped her into her coat, then put his arm around her as they walked into the cold outdoors.

* * *

That afternoon, Mater and Holley were busy moving into the new house. Helping them were Lightning, Sally, Doc, Alice, Flo, and Ramone. The snow was melting as the sun shone down brightly, spreading its warmth across the cold land. Cows mooing could be heard in the distance, and if you listened closely, the clucking of chickens. Holley sat on the front porch swing, watching as Lightning and Mater lifted a sofa and carried it slowly through the door. She had wanted to be helping a little more with the carrying in of things, but Mater had forbidden her to lift anything heavy. She still felt a little weak from being sick, and he didn't want her to hurt herself. Suddenly from inside she heard a thud, Lightning laughing, and Mater exclaiming. "Ouch! Dad-gum sofa!"

Holley stifled a laugh. Yeah... He didn't want HER to get hurt. A cold wind suddenly blew, and she shivered a little. It was a welcoming site when Sally approached her, sat beside her, and handed her a thermos of hot chocolate. Holley took it, murmuring a grateful 'thank you'.

Sally smiled. "This house is beautiful." She said. "Did you and Mater choose the colors for inside?"

"Yes, all but a few of the rooms." Holley replied. "All that's left to be painted is the nursery. But we won't be needing that room for awhile."

"So how many do you two want?" Sally asked, leaning against the arm of the swing.

"Probably three or four." Holley answered, setting her cup down.

Flo walked up to them just then, carrying a box. "Where do you want me to put these glass dishes, baby?" She asked Holley.

Holley stood up and walked inside with Flo. They walked into the kitchen, and Flo set the box on the table then began to carefully pull the dishes out of their plastic padding and newspaper. Holley opened the doors to the cupboard and starting carefully stacking the dishes. "Flo?" She said.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I was wondering, can you and Sally help me find a wedding dress tomorrow?" Holley asked her. "My mum is going with me, but I wondered if you would too."

Flo smiled and passed Holley the next stack of plates. "You got it. And by the way, I'm gonna start work on your cake tomorrow. What flavor?"

Holley thought for a moment. "Chocolate is mine and Mater's favorite. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely." Flo replied. "And also while we're out tomorrow, we'll have to get flowers."

Holley set the last stack of dishes in the cupboards, then smiled excitedly. "I can't wait!" She squealed.

Flo laughed. "I remember that feelin. Wedding excitement. Nothin like it."

They walked back outside together and sat on the porch with Sally and Alice. They sat there and had been talking for a few minutes when Sally felt something poke her. She tilted her head up to see Lightning smiling down at her.

He laughed. "I see you girls are working hard."

Sally rolled her eyes. "We're taking a little break."

Lightning scoffed. "From what? You were just sitting down."

"From... Well, I just carried a big heavy box inside."

"I just carried a sofa!"

"And?"

"And if anyone deserves a break, it's me."

"Well take one, I ain't stopping you." Sally said back.

"You're in my seat." Lightning replied.

Sally stood up long enough for him to sit down, then she jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to push her off. "Get up."

She kissed his cheek. "No."

Mater stepped outside just then, and his face lit up. "Pile On!" He shouted and jumped into Sally and Lightning, followed by Holley. (A/N: I do this all the time with my sibs. Awesome.)

"What are you kids doing?" Doc's stern voice cut through their laughter.

Holley jumped up, somehow, and ran into the yard. "Snowball fight! Boys vs Girls!"

And that was how they spent the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The next afternoon, Holley and Mater were sitting in their new living room, just enjoying each other's company, when the sound of gravel crunching and a horn honking cut through the air. Holley's eyes lit up and she leaped off the sofa. "Mum and dad!"

She ran outside after putting on shoes and throwing on her coat. In the driveway was a blue Audi r8. A tall woman with honey-colored hair climbed out of the passenger side, and she spread her arms upon seeing her youngest daughter. "Holley!"

Holley ran into her arms. "Hello, mum." She greeted.

A tall, brown haired man in a business suit climbed out the other side of the car and hugged his daughter. "How are you, Dear?"

She smiled and hugged him too. "I'm just fine, Daddy." She took them by the hands and led them towards the house. "You've got to meet Mater!"

Mater stepped outside just then and smiled upon seeing Holley's parents. He took one of Holley's hands as she made the introductions. "Mater, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is my fiancè, Mater."

"Well, Hey there." Mater greeted, shaking their hands in turn.

"Hi." Holley's father greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Paul, and this is my wife, Kate."

"It is a pleasuree to meet you." Mater said to them.

Holley took her mother's hand. "Come on! You have to see the house."

Kate laughed and followed her inside.

* * *

The next afternoon, Holley, Sally, Kate, and Flo went to the dress shop in Phoenix. The car ride lasted an hour, but they didn't mind. During the ride, they chatted about all things weddings. They talked of the decorations colors, purple and white. They talked of the flowers, white babies breath and purple delphiniums. And they talked of what Holley was looking for in a bride and bridesmaid dress. Holley smiled at the snowy outside weather. When she had moved to London to train as an agent for CHROME, she had missed the snow. There wasn't a lot there. She loved snow. She had fond memories of playing in it with her sisters, as a child.

Finally they reached the dress shop. Upon walking inside, Holley was amazed by all the beautiful gowns. Since she already knew her size, an eight petite, it didn't take her long at all to find the perfect dress. It was a long, ankle length, long sleeved dress. The skirt flared out around the waist, then fell to the floor in white, satiny waves. A purple ribbon was around the waist, tied in a bow. She found a mid-length veil to go with it, pinned to a delicate, silver and pearl tiara. It was perfect, and trying it on confirmed that.

For her bridesmaids, she chose sleeveless, royal purple gowns that fell to the floor. They has white ribbons around the waist, and a corsage of white flowers up at the top of the fabric.

After paying for the dresses and carefully placing them in the car, the group drove back to Radiator Springs.

Holley felt she would burst with excitement. Everything was perfect and ready. Her parent's loved Mater, She had her dress, the cake was practically finished, and all they had to do now was wait for Mater's family to arrive, do a wedding rehearsal, and to decorate the courthouse. The wedding was in two days.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Work of a Spy

**Thanks for the reviews.** **Here's chapter nine. :-)**

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 9- Work of a Spy.

* * *

The next morning, Holley and Mater were sitting at the cafe eating breakfast. All the townsfolk were there, and the place was filled with chatter and laughing. Music played from the speakers, fresh smells of breakfast rose from the kitchen, and there was just a warm and happy aura to the place. Mater reached across the table and took Holley's hand. He loved the way that it fit perfectly into his. As if they had been made for each other. "Tomorrow." He said excitedly.

Holley nodded and sipped her hot cocoa. "Tomorrow. By the way, what time are your relatives going to get here?"

"Prob'ly a few hours." Mater replied.

Holley smiled and looked out the window. A light snow had fallen during the night, causing a fresh blanket of white to cover the flat land. Holley felt eyes on her, and she looked over to see Mater still watching her. He had a big grin growing across his face. "What?" Holley asked.

"You're looking real pretty today." He said, watching as her cheeks colored.

"Thank you." She said looking down, blushing. She smiled back up at him. "You're looking very nice today too." She observed. "Why the collared shirt? Usually it's your work clothes."

"Well I just thought I might should get dressed up a little bit." Mater replied. "Considrin' that everyone is gonna be gettin here for the weddin."

Holley nodded and stood up. "I'll be back in just a minute." She said, then walked towards the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen was warmer than the dining room, and brighter too. Mia was filling mugs of coffee on a tray, Tia was mixing up pancake batter, and Flo was standing at the opposite side of the kitchen, working on frosting something in purple and white. Holley walked up to Flo. "Is that the cake?" Holley asked through an excited squeal.

Flo smiled and set aside the frosting bag. "It sure is, Honey. I just have to bake the other three layers, frost them, then decorate it and put the cake topper on." She wiped her hands on her apron, and turned towards Holley. "So what can I do for you?"

"Can I get a hug?" Holley asked.

"You sure can!" Flo exclaimed, pulling her into her arms. "Hugs are 'Free', after all." Flo studied Holley's face. There was fear in those pretty green eyes. "Something bothering you, Honey?"

"I don't know..." Holley replied. "I'm just a little... Nervous about the wedding. I just have this feeling that something will go wrong."

Flo smiled and patted her back reassuringly. "Everybody always thinks that. You don't worry. Everything will go just fine."

If they'd only known then just how much of a turn for the worst things would take.

* * *

That afternoon, a big fifteen passenger van drove into Radiator Springs and pulled up in front of Mater and Holley's house. Mater and Holley walked outside to greet them. First off the van were Mater's parents. They immediately engulfed Mater and Holley in hugs. His mother was a short, plump woman, with brown eyes that matched Mater's. His father was slightly taller than Mater's mother, and he had the same messy hair as his son. Mater wrapped an arm around Holley, a gigantic grin growing on his face. "Holley, this here is my momma and papa." He turned to them. "This is My fiancé, Holley."

Mater's mother pulled Holley into another hug. "I'm Cindy." She said, then looked Holley over. "Well you are just cute as a button!"

Holley blushed. "Thank you."

Mater's dad approached Holley and shook her hand. "I'm Ed. Nice to meet ya."

"The pleasure is all mine." Holley replied, just as there was the sound of a child squealing happily. The side door on the van opened, and a little girl, maybe seven or eight, jumped out, closely followed by a boy who also looked her age. "Mater!" They exclaimed, and jumped onto him.

"Well hey there, Mandy and Jake." Mater greeted, ruffling the little girl's hair and patting the boy on the shoulder. He took them by the hand and led them over to Holley. "Holley, these are my cousins, Amanda and Jacob, or, Mandy and Jake. Kids, this here's Holley."

Holley was almost knocked backwards by the hug that they leaped into. Amanda looked up at her. "I like you already."

Holley laughed. "Well I like you too, dear."

Jake looked up at Mater. "Holley talks kinda funny." He said quietly.

"That's cause she's from England." Mater replied. "But I met her in Tokyo, Japan. You young'uns wanna hear the story?"

Jake looked skeptical. "Does it gots monsters in it?"

"Not that I can remember. But it does have fast races, and sightseein', and spies. Does y'all still wanna hear it?"

Mandy and jake nodded eagerly, and Mater led them inside to tell them the story of the World Grand Prix.

* * *

After 4 long hours, Mater finally closed his story. "Then we caught Sir Axlerod in London and I became Sir Tow Mater. And as a gift, my Tow Truck is now a spy car, so now I'm a secret agent. But don't tell nobody."

Mandy and Jake shook their heads. "We won't." They ran off to find their parents, and Mater looked up to see Holley standing behind the sofa. She leaned over so that she was looking at him upside down and her hair fell down to the sofa. Mater smiled and briefly kissed her, then reached over and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her and flipping her back over so that she was now rightside up and facing each other. She smiled and sighed happily, then leaned against him.

Mater put an arm around her and drew her close. She leaned forward so that their noses touched. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Hol." He said, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

The next afternoon, Holley, Sally, and Alice were busy decorating the courthouse. They'd enlisted Lightning and Mater to start setting up tables while they made the flower arrangements. Mater couldn't stop jumping excitedly. Lightning looked at him strangely. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Lightning asked.

"Only that I's gettin married to my sweet, pretty Holley tomorro'." Mater replied, unfolding one of the tables and placing it upright.

Lightning smiled. "Sally has been trying to get me to sit down and finish the plans with her for our wedding. So far we decided the date, but that's it."

Mater looked at his friend. "Speaking of plans an stuff, when does you gotta get back to the races and stuff?"

"February." Lightning replied. "So not for another month or so."

"Hey, you wanna go cow tippin with me tonight?" Mater asked, grinning.

"Sure." Lightning replied, setting up the last table. "There. Why don't we go report back to the girls?"

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Holley exclaimed, tying a white ribbon around a bouquet of purple delphiniums and setting it in a vase.

Sally set a bouquet of lilies in a vase and turned around. "Yes, Holley. We've established that. You've only told us seventeen times."

Holley just continued to smile. 'Everything is perfect'. She thought. 'Absolutely nothing could go wrong'.

RIINNGG! Went her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the ID. Business. It read. That was CHROME.

Holley smiled. "I'm going to go take this. I'll be back in just a minute."

She stepped outside into the cold wintry air. "Hello?"

"A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator." Came the female voice.

"That's because it's air cooled." Holley replied, knowing this was the secret code.

"Wonderful." The woman replied. "My name is Meredith. Desk agent for CHROME. I've heard much about you, Holley."

"Hopefully good things."

"Oh yes." Meredith replied. "All of it has been good things. I even heard that YOU were involved in the resolution of the WGP scam last year."

"Yes I was, but-"

"Which, is why I'm calling. There is a VERY important mission that has come up."

Holley became skeptical. "And..."

"And it needs your IMMEDIATE attention."

"But my wedding is tomorrow!" Holley replied.

"I'm sorry." Meredith said, sounding truly remorseful. "But this can NOT wait. We NEED you."

Holley felt tears springing to her eyes. "Can't-Can't it wait a few days?"

"Unfortunately not. A dangerous criminal has escaped from top-security prison. And is believed to have fled the country. We need your expertise and experience. Right now, you're the best agent available."

Holley knew she had no choice. She was already almost in tears thinking of the disappointment Mater would feel when she told him. Holley took a deep breath. "Alright. Who's the criminal?"

"He goes by the name of Professor Z."

* * *

BWAH-HA-HA-HA! CLIFFIE!


	10. Gunther

**Thanks for all the reviews. :-)**

**This chapter is real short, but today was my first day of school (I'm doing algebra this year. My brain is shot.) So I** didn't have time to** write an AMAZING chapter. Sorry. Hope you enjoy anyway. **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 10- Gunther.

* * *

_..."He goes by the name of professor Z."_

Holley gasped in shock. Zündapp was on the loose?! This was terrible! "W-Well, um, do you have any other details of the mission?"

"I have unfortunate news." Meredith replied in a hesitant tone. "Originally, we sent agent Finn McMissile to apprehend professor Zündapp. McMissile is now a code 0127, or, missing in action. We at CHROME believe he has been kidnapped. By professor Zündapp."

"Oh my!" Holley exclaimed, panic surging through her. She knew how dangerous professor Z could be. If Finn was his hostage... It was too terrible to think about. "What do you need me to do?" Holley asked, leaning against the base of the statue of Stanley, the town's founder.

"Catch the next flight to London. Come to CHROME headquarters, and we'll fill you in on all the details."

* * *

Three hours later, Mater stood watching Holley pack to leave. She had given him the news twenty minutes ago. Needless to say, it had shocked him that Finn had been kidnapped. And he was heartbroken that Holley had to leave. But, he was understanding. He knew that her work would call her away. This time just happened to be right before her wedding. He watched her lift another two tee shirts into her suitcase. He saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Hol? Are ya okay?"

She looked over at him and tried to manage a smile. "I'm alright. Just... Stressed out." A few more tears fell and her voice broke. "With Finn... getting k-kidnapped, and the wedding b-being... postponed, and... I-I don't know, Mater." She sat down on the bed and began to cry.

Mater sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "Shhh.. Everythang is gonna work out just fine."

Holley took a deep breath and allowed herself just to lean against him for another moment. Mater held her at arms length. "Look here now: We'll just have the weddin when you get back, after savin Finn and rescuin the world and all that stuff that yer so good at. Okay?"

Holley nodded and kissed him. "Alright." She glanced over at the clock. "Siddely will be here in half an hour. I'd better be getting over to the airport."

Mater stood and took her hand. "I'll drive you."

...

Forty minutes later, Mater and Holley stood next to the sleek, white jet, saying their goodbyes. "Holley, please promise that you'll be real careful?" Mater requested, holding her close.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I will, dear. And I'll be back before you know it."

Mater kissed her once more, then they walked over to where Siddeley was waiting. He had a radio up to his mouth, but then he clipped it to his belt-loop. "Miss Shiftwell, we are clear for takeoff."

Holley nodded, and then slowly walked out of Mater's safe, warm embrace, and walked towards the plane that could only carry her to unknown dangers. Her hands slowly slid out of Mater's until only their fingertips touched. Then she blew a kiss towards him and boarded the jet.

* * *

That night, Siddely landed the plane in London. Holley thanked him, then took her luggage and found a taxi. As the driver drove her through the familiar London streets, Holley finally had time for her thoughts. Staring out the window at the gray and dismal city, Holley began to think of how everything had changed in only a few hours. She hoped that poor Finn was okay. She knew that Z was a very dangerous, evil mastermind. At least he wasn't working for Axelrod. That would be the worst.

Her mind drifted to Mater. She missed him horribly, and she hadn't even been gone a whole day. She wished that he was here to hold her in his arms. Holley felt cold, but it wasn't from the snowy, rainy weather. It was from the sadness in her heart. Every raindrop that fell was like a tear falling from her eyes.

Holley took a breath and looked up out the window. They'd pulled up to the tall building. CHROME.

...

After providing all the necessary identification and papers, Holley was directed to the top floor of the building. Room 398. Upon entering, she saw that the room was small, but had a screen with a global radar across one wall, a desk and chair, a file cabinet, and a few items on the desk. Computer monitor, and other spy material. There were also a few picture frames. Two people stood in the room. A tall man, at least five inches taller than Holley, with black hair and a small mustache. He wore a dark blue suit and every inch was spotless, not a speck to be found. Holley, for reasons she didn't understand, was immediately suspicious of the man.

The other person was a woman, about as tall as Holley. Her hair was brown and silky, falling a little past her shoulder blades. She wore a black business suit, and a friendly smile. She held out her hand. "You must be Holley."

"Yes, that's me." Holley replied, a small smile coming to her face.

"I'm Meredith Nicholias, and this is Gunther Adolfoson. He'll be your partner in the upcoming mission."

Holley attempted a smile at Gunther. "Hello."

He took her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to make an acquaintance with such a lovely woman as yourself." He said to her, winking.

Holley, who'd been a emotion-roller coaster all day, nearly lost it. "Listen, Bub. I've just been dragged away from my wedding to go on this mission. There is no need to flirt. I'm TAKEN."

Gunther was not taken aback by Holley's outburst. "Please, Miss Shiftwell, there's no need to get angry."

Holley muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"Why don't we sit down, and I'll explain the mission?" Meredith suggested, trying to keep the peace.

Holley and Gunther both did as she said, and she began to explain. "Professor Zündapp has escaped from London tip security prison. The escape was last week. He is believed to have fled the country. We sent agent Finn McMissile to find Zündapp and apprehend him. We are now led to believe that Agent McMissile is being held hostage. However, before he was taken hostage, he relayed information to us about Professor Zündapp's location. The last evidence he found of him was in Berlin Germany. That was two days ago." Meredith stopped to take a breath. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to locate and apprehend professor Zündapp, and rescue agent McMissile. Time is of the essence."

* * *

Please review, even though it was kinda crappy.

I'm just so excited though! We got a hamster! He's a Russian dwarf hamster, and we named him Peekaboo. :-)


	11. A Week Earlier

**:-) Hello, everyone. This is co-auther Matt3985, and this next chapter will be written by me, and will be edited by Meredith.**

**(MereMcQueen314- "That's me!")**

**(Matt3285- "Shh! They want to read the story. Why are you talking?") **

**(MereMcQueen314- "Because you didn't introduce me properly, and if there's something I won't stand for, it's improper introductions.") **

**(Matt3985- "Well how would you like to be introduced?") **

**(MereMcQueen314- "I'm thinking spotlights, curtains, fanfare, paparazzi, and... Ooh! Maybe a bubble machine! And-")**

**(Matt3985- "Okay, while she's ranting, let's continue the story.") **

**:-)**

* * *

_ONE WEEK EARLIER::_

A gaurd stamped loudly through the quiet hallways of the top security CHROME prison in London, towards the cell of a dangerous criminal. He opened the door with a loud creak and kicked the man who laid asleep on the cold, stone bench. "Wake up, Zündapp!"

Professor Z groaned. This was like a living hell. Oh, he could KILL all those spies that landed him here. He looked up and scowled at the guard standing over him. "Mund halten und lassen Sie mich schlafen, you british twit." (Shut up and let me sleep)

The Guard lifted Zündapp by the shirt collar and punched him in the face, almost breaking his eye glass. "I said get up! Now report to the kitchen and mop the floors, you bloke!"

Professor Z scoffed and dusted himself off. "Ha, what do I look like? Adolph Hitler's personal slave?"

The gaurd looked at the prisoner with comtempt. "Just be glad you're not a Nazi because if you were, you would had gotten the death penally."

"Ha, what's wrong? is old fatty, Winston Churchill back from the grave?"

The Guard punched Professor Z in the face again, cause him to stumble backwards and to get a bloody nose.

"Shut up, you worthless, wannabe Nazi! Now get out of here and join Axlerod in the kitchen!" The guard shouted, pushing him towards the door.

"Fine." Z muttered under his breath. "Axlerod's the only one I want to be with anyway."

The Guard led him down the dark hallways, and as they walked, Zündapp began to think of how he got here. Doing this. Every day. It was all the fault of those good-for-nothing spies. Well, soon he would have his revenge. Especially if everything went according to plan. The night before, he'd managed to talk with Grem and Acer. They had a... Plan, so to speak. Now Z just had to relay the plan to Axlerod.

They reached the kitchen and the gaurd threw him there, slamming the door behind him. Zündapp stumbled and he fell on top of Sir Axlerod, who had been in the floor with a bucket and a sponge.

"Watch where you're going!" Miles shouted. "You got me all wet with dirty and soapy water!"

Professor Z looked down shamefacedly. "Sorry, Sir. But listen, I got word from Grim and Acer that they are going to bust us out of jail. We would like you to join us. what do you say?"

Sir Axlerod glared at the other man. "The Answer is no, and pick up a sponge, you twit!"

"What?!" Zündapp asked, wondering why someone WOULDN'T take any opportunity given them to escape from this hell-hole.

"Even at the beginning of my WGP Scam, I was not interested in you very much."

"Explain!"

Sir Axlerod lifted the sponge and dioped it in the water, then began yo scrub the floor. "Well, remember that if my plan was a success I would give you 75% of my oil profits to you?

"Yes, why?"

"Well, in fact, I was using you as a slave, and if the plan did work you would had gotten nothing in return. My plan backfired so now my oil business is under new management, so if I get outside this prison, I'll have nothing to do. So no, I will not be joining you, so get out of my face, you German Twit."

Professor Z's anger grew to a boiling rage, and he punched Sir Axlerod in the face. They started a fight, and a few moments later, the guards arrived and had to break them up.

...

After the fight Professor Z was fuming in his cell. He couldnt believe this. Afyer all those years of being together with Sir Axlerod, it turned out he was nothing but a little slave of his, like that gang of nasty people who drove lemon cars. He felt betrayed and misused, and once and for all he wanted to kill him, but he decided it was worthless because Axlerod is already suffering through prison anyway. Professor Z looked up at the barred window. He could not WAIT until the day he busted out of here.

...

Later that day, Professor Z's former sidekicks, Grem and Acer came to visit during the prisons visitor hours. But, it was only a few weeks ago they got a few months in jail for disturbing the peace in London, and for their unruly acts they committed at Japans Tokyo International Airport, so they discussed their plan in low voice so no one could hear them.

"So how did things go with Sir Axlerod, Professor Z?" Grem asked. He was a tall man who had greasy black hair, blue eyes, and stubble around his face, indicating that he haven't shaved in a few days.

"Yeah, tell us." Acer, his younger brother who looked identical but was five inches shorter, asked.

Professor Z sighed. "Lets just say, he is no longer part of our master plan anymore."

"But Professor Z-" Grem began, but was cut off.

"Silence!" Z commanded. "HE dropped us out and he does not want to be involved with us anymore."

Grem sighed and leaned against the wall. "Whatever you say Professor Z."

It was silent for a moment before professor Zündapp broke it. "Have you secured the documents for the layout of the prison yet?"

"Got them right here, Professor Z." Grem said, handing over the plans to Zündapp.

He hid them in his prison jacket, and an evil smile came to his face. "Very Good work. Remember boys, have your guns ready when I give the signal in a week."

Grem shook the professor's hand. "You got it, Professor Z."

Acer said said nothing at first because he was beginning to daydream, but Grem punched him in the the stomach, waking him up. "Acer!"

"W-W-What? What happened? What'd I miss?"

Grem rolled his eyes. "Did you agree and listen to everything the Professor said?"

Acer smiled. "Whatever he said, then yes sir."

Grem shook his head. "God, why do I have to work with my brother?"

* * *

After a week of secretly looking over the prison's layout plans, Zündapp decided that the best way to escape was to dig a hole through the sewer systems of the prison. It's main sewer ran through and under surrounding streets, outside the prison gates. Professor Z told Grem and Acer to lay out some type of distraction by shooting up the prison guard house's. That would keep their attention away from the gates, where He would be making his escape. He knew it would be certain death if the plan failed. Zündapp memorized his plan through his sleep. He tirelessly kept studying the maps. If one thing went wrong... Well, it just couldn't.

...

THE DAY BEFORE THE ESCAPE:

Sir Axlerod noticed the Professor acting a bit happier than usual. Axlerod decided to find out why, but all he ended up getting was a fist to the face, from the Professor. In his mind, Axlerod knew that Professor Z was going to do the unthinkable. Escape from this prison, dead or alive.

Later the next night everyone was asleep in their cells, except for Professor Z who was waiting to give the signal to Grem and Acer. They were waiting outside the prison. Professor Z took a breath and strode over to the window. Nothing could go wrong, or this was the end. Tension hung in the air like a thick blanket. Zündapp looked down to see Grem and Acer waiting. He gave them the thumbs up, and they began a big shoot out with the prison guards. Chaos erupted like a volcano in the previously silent prison. Through all the noise and confusion, Professor Z began to dig the hole the sound he was making being muffled by the gunfire outside. Finally after an hour and a half of digging, he threw the shovel, flexed his blistering fingers, and began to make his way out. Pipes and concrete wall surrounded him in the dark tunnel. Good thing he wasn't claustrophobic. Finally Zündapp got outside the prison, and jumped into Grem's Gremlin. After a few minutes, Grem and Acer jumped in and they hightailed it out of there, and towards Germ's hideout. Grem looked over at Zündapp. "So what do we do now Professor Z?"

Professor Z smiled and leaned back against the leather headrest. "We find Agent Finn McMissile, capture him, interrogate him, and kill him."

* * *

Later that morning, Finn McMissile woke up in a nearby hotel, somewhere in London near the Parliament Building. It was another rainy day as it always was in the city, and Finn was just about to pour a nice, hot cup of tea, when the telephone rang. "Hello, this is Finn, who is this calling?"

"Hello, Finn. this is Doc Hudson, from Radiator Springs."

Finn smiled. "Hello, Doc. How is Miss Shiftwell doing with her wedding plans?"

"She's doing fine and If she was in town today, I would had gave the phone to you, but she is out shopping for her wedding dress. I called because Mater is here, and says he wants to tell you something."

"Alright then." Finn said, wondering why Mater would be waited until he heard Mater's voice.

"Dad gum, Finn. I thought you're s'posed to be a spy and not make public calls and stuff."

Finn sighed. "Mater, just because I'm a spy, not every call is classified. So what do you want?"

"I jist want to call that you still owe me that Cow Tipping offer you promised me last time you visited, and now Miss Holly wants you to do it too."

Finn smiled. "I will try to remember that when I'm in town for the wedding next week, Mater. I just-"

Suddenly, Finn's cellphone rang. The ID said "Business", which means in code word, CHROME.

"Hang on, Mater. I'm getting another important call. I will see you later at the wedding."

"Okay, but remember, you still-"

Finn hung up the phone and answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"A Volkswagen Karma Gia has no radiator." A male voice said.

"Thats because its air cooled." Finn replied.

"Great. This is Frank from the CHROME Desk office. We have terribly urgent mission for you, Finn."

"Happy to be of service." Finn said. "What's the Mission?"

"Well you're familiar with that top secret mission at the WGP last year?"

Finn sighed and sat down in the hotel desk chair. "Oh great. What has Sir Axlerod done now?"

Frank's voice was grave. "I'm afraid its not about Axlerod. Its much worse."

Finn sat up straighter, confusion arising in his features. "Well who is it?"

"It involves Professor Z."

Finn was so shocked that he dropped his morning cup of tea. After regaining his composure, he replied. "Hang on, dont say anything more, I will be right over."

Finn quickly got dressed, went down and out of the the lobby, and jumped into his spy car. After half an hour of fighting the morning traffic through London, he finally made it to CHROME. Finn parked his shiny Aston Martin and walked inside the tall building. After providing necessary papers and requirements, he walked up three flights of stairs to meet with the main Commanding Officer of CHROME, Henry Turbo Jr. (The son of Leland Turbo, Finn's old spy partner. the one who was killed on the oil rig in the pacific ocean during the WGP Scam)

Henry, a tall man in an impeccably sharp business suit, tirned away from the window overlooking London, and smiled at Finn. "Welcome back, Agent Finn McMissile. We have been expecting you. Please have a seat, and we'll discuss the mission."

Finn sat opposite Henry. "I never back down from any mission, sir."

"Thats a good agent. Please, help yourself to some tea." Henry said, gesturing towards the silver tea service decorating the desk.

Finn lifted a cup amd poured some tea in from the pot, then placed one cube of sugar in it. His eyes rested on photo of him and Leland when Finn was a bit younger. "Such a shame I could not save your father in time on that oil rig last year. I tried to get there as fast as I could, but I was too late to save him. I Wish he was still here. He would had been proud to see you take over the family business."

Henry smiled wryly. "Thank you, Sir. I know my father was your best partner. But, we don't have time machines so we cant change things."

Finn nodded. "You got that right. So, moving on, whats going on with Professor Z? I thought he was in prison."

Henry pulled up a file on the computer. "Well, Finn, London Maximum Security Prison called me last night and reported there was a long shoot out at the prison. Two men armed to the teeth walked up to the gate killing two guards and wounding four others, while a third man, that has been identifided as Professor Z, jumped into an American, Orange Gremlin and they fled the scene. We suspect that the two men, Zündapp's loyal sidekicks, are at it again which are Grem and Acer. They are the two clunker car dealers from the states."

Finn nodded. "I suspected that there was more involved than Professor Z. Did anybody gather any more info on the location of the car involved? Any reports from London Police?"

Henry smiled. "Even better. London police spotted the car at an old British Air force Ammunition Storage Warehouse location, close to London International Airport. We now suspect that they plan on leaving the country. Your mission is to make sure this does not happened."

"And does this mission require him to be captured alive or dead?" Finn asked.

"Unless they use deadly force, which they will likely will, then yes, we want him alive. As for Grem and Acer, its up to you to figure out that one."

"Is anyone planned on working with me in this mission?" Finn asked, hoping that he would have backup.

Henry nodded. "Since Holly Shiftwell is busy with her wedding- By the way, please offer her my congratulations- the only one we could find is a new spy recruit from the Germany Station, thats fresh out of the academy. His name is Gunther Shoumoker."

Finn nodded. That sounded promising. "I see, Sir. when can I meet him?"

"Right now." Henry replied. "He is already here. I will page him for you." Henry pushed a button, and a little screen pops out of the desk. "Meredith?" Henry said.

"Yes, Sir?" A Female voice replied.

"Send in new agent Gunther up to my office, please."

"Right away, Sir."

The screen disappeared back into the desk, and Henry lookedback at Finn. "He should be here in just a moment."

Two minutes went by, and Gunther finally walked in. "Sorry, Sir Henry, I had to answer a phone call. You call me?"

Henry stood up. "Indeed I did. Agent Gunther, this is our best agent, Finn McMissile and he will be your partner on an important mission that will be your first test to see if you fit in with the best spy's we have out there."

Gunther walked up to Finn and shook his hand. Finn observed that Gunther's hands were rough and calloused. He must have done heavy work before CHROME. "Its a great honor to meet you sir." Gunther greeted him. "I've heard all about you, especially about the WGP Scam. You inspired me to become a field agent."

Finn smiled. "I Thank you for the complement, but you should know that spy work is dangerous business and you are very likely to get killed out there like what happened to Henry here's Father." Finn gestured to the photo of him and Leland

Gunther nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, Finn, but I am pretty brave when it comes to using deadly force, from what they taught me at training, back in Germany."

"Anyway, have a seat, Gunther." Henry said to the young agent.

Gunther sat down beside Finn, and Henry showed them some fake identification cards as RAF Airman to use as their cover. "Alright," Henry started, "getting down to the facts, since Gunther is German, I guess we don't need a translator tape recorder for Professor Z. That is the reason I chose to have Gunther go with you, Finn. Plus, we want him to blend in with Professor Z's plan that he will transport him to Germany by a borrowed pair of A6 Harrier Jump Jets. Finn will be the wingman that will follow you when you both take off and then at a certain moment in the mission, we want you, Gunther to fake an emergency landing in Paris so our other agents that are stationed there to take in Professor Z and his goons can transport him back here. This is a highly danger mission with Military Hardware, but its the only way to foul the Professor. Do you both accept the task?"

Finn was skeptical. "What would happened if things go wrong, sir?"

Henry smiled. Well thats what you do best, Finn, improvise as you can. Any more questions?"

Both Finn and Gunther stayed silent, and Henry stood up, showing them to the door. "Good. Congratulations then, your now assigned with this mission. Stay alive, and good luck to you both."

Finn and Gunther walked out of CHROME, and they they got into Finn's car as he drove back to the hotel where he had staying. When they arrived, he books Gunther into his room so they wont be separated. As Finn unloads Gunther's bags, Gunther pops out a question. "Finn, dont you live here in London?"

Finn handed him one of his suitcases. "Why yes I do, in fact. Why ask?"

"Why are you staying at a hotel and not your house?" Gunther asked as they walked inside.

"Well for one thing, a spy needs to stay out of sight from the enemy and they must not keep staying at the same place all the time, in-order to keep a low profile. I'm surprised to see that you forgot that from basic training."

Gunther seemed flustered for a moment. "Sorry... its j-just that I've got a l-lot going on and I must have forgotten about that one."

Finn found that strange, and maybe even suspicious, but he shrugged it off. "Well anyway, tomorrow we will do recon on the building Professor Z is hiding and we'll see whats good and bad about that location."

"Alright, sir." Gunther replied with a nod. Suddenly, Then his cell phone rang. "Excuses me for a minute while I get this."

Finn watched Gunther quickly rush outside, and when he was beyond the reach of Finn's hearing, he answered the call. "Yes Sir, everything is set... no, sir we are not yet ready so you will have to wait 4 more days until the move.."

Gunther pulled back the phone from his ear as an angry voice mumbled something over the phone then he puts it back to his ear. "I'm Sorry, sir but its the only way not to foul that its a trick, so be calm about it, we will be there soon... Yes, I will keep an eye on him until the plan is ready... I've got to go now before he gets suspicious of my long phone call...Bye." Gunther slid the phone back inside his pocket, and returned to the hotel, smiling maliciously inside at the evil plan that Zündapp had formed. And he smiled even more, knowing that Finn would never... See... It... Coming.

* * *

Please leave a review! Matt worked for 3 days to get this chapter done, and I personally think he did a great job. :-) also, I know that Zündapp and Gunther are supposed to talk a lot of German. I'm too lazy, so take it or leave it.


	12. Plan of Attack

**Glad you all liked the last chapter! Sorry for the delay on this one. We had a bit of trouble with it. -_-**

**But, here it is. **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 12- Plan of Attack.

The streets of Berlin, Germany were crowded as Holley and Gunther made their way through the throngs. On the plane ride over, Holley had read that Berlin was having a festival right now. It was having a festival similar to what went on on 'Earth Day'. Flowers were in all the shops, plants and banners hung everywhere, even though it was freezing outside and you wouldn't expect a plant to be able to survive. However, they did, and were hung all over.

Holley shivered slightly and pulled her coat closer around her. The hotel was only a few more blocks down the road. Holley was still trying to make up her mind about Gunther. On the plane ride they had talked a bit, but Holley had gotten the feeling that Gunther had something to hide. He kept changing the subject when it came to personal life, and really the only subject he seemed to be comfortable talking about was how good the inflight movie was. And really, to Holley, it wasn't such an amazing movie. I mean, Phineas and Ferb the Movie? God, that was just desperate of Gunther to change to THAT subject.

Holley shrugged it off however, as she and Gunther approached the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, they'd checked into their rooms across the hall from each other, and had now gathered in Holley's room to discuss the plan of attack. Gunther produced his keyboard from a bag, and pulled up a few files on it. "Miss Shiftwell, as you are aware, McMissile and I were on this same mission together just last week. We were about twelve hours out of Berlin when we found Zündapp's headquarters. Since then, I've tracked McMissile with a bug I planted, for a good use: in case he was kidnapped, and professor Z and his accomplices are now here in Berlin."

Holley nodded. "I'm following you. Are you able to tell where exactly Z's location is?" She asked, a hint of uneasiness in her voice. She still didn't trust him.

Gunther pressed a few buttons on the computer keypad. "Umm... It appears they are... In the sewers."

Holley looked at him strangely, so he continued. "In the sewer system, down underneath... Hang on, zooming in... Underneath the Opera House."

"Opera house? Why on earth would-"

"I'm sure I don't know, Miss Shiftwell. But that's where they are." Gunther replied.

Holley grabbed her computer from her bag and turned it on. "The Opera House... Is holding a formal ball tomorrow night."

Gunther seemed pleasantly surprised. "You know, that would be the perfect way to sneak in. What do you say, Miss Shiftwell?"

"That's a brilliant idea." Holley said with enthusiasm. "But we'll have to get costumes.."

"Oh, that's of little matter." Gunther replied. "There's a costume shop just down the road."

* * *

That evening, Mater was sitting quietly by himself at Flo's. He was gazing out the window, watching the soft snowflakes fall from the grey, clouded sky. Holley loved snow. He wished that she could be there now, in his arms. He would have held her close to keep her warm and cozy. But she was in London. And before she'd left, she'd told him that she wasn't even sure of when she would be back. Mater sighed and continued to watch the flakes fall.

Meanwhile, at another bench in the cafe, Sally and Lightning had noticed Mater's glum expression. "Go talk to him." Sally whispered, setting her hand on Lightning's arm. "Ask him to go cow tipping or something."

Lightning stood up and walked to the other side of the cafe, then sat down across from Mater. "Hey, Mater." He said, trying to make his voice sound upbeat. "Want to go cow tipping tonight?"

Mater looked up at him. "No thanks, bud."

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked, though he had a good guess.

"Just that the weddin got postponeded and that... Holley ain't here." Mater replied sadly.

At that moment, Doc walked up to them. "Lightning, if I could have a minute with Mater?"

Lightning nodded and walked back to Sally. Doc sat down beside Mater. "What's on your mind, boy?"

Mater looked at Doc with some of the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. "Doc, sumthin just ain't right when she ain't here."

Doc set a hand on Mater's shoulder. "Just because she isn't here beside you doesn't mean that she isn't always with you in your heart. No matter where she is, she's there with you, and I'm sure she knows that too."

Mater smiled. "Well where'd you hear that from?"

"Alice tells me that every day." Doc replied.

"Well, shoot. I guess you done have a point." Mater said, his eyes lighting up a bit. "Thanks, Doc." He looked back over at Lightning and Sally. "Hey! Do you two wanna go cow tipping?"

* * *

That night, Holley had just gotten ready for bed, and was about to go across the hall to tell Gunther what time to meet her in the hotel lobby in the morning. She still didn't like Gunther, but she shrugged it off. Maybe he was one of those people that was just thoroughly unlikeable. Actually, take that back. Holley liked everybody. Some she liked, some she liked to avoid, and others she'd like to smack in the face with a brick. Holley smiled at the thought of smashing a brick into Gunther's face. She lifted her hand to rap on the door, but a look of confusion passed her features upon hearing soft speaking. Holley rushed back to her room and got a glass off the shelf, then approached the door again and pressed one end of the glass to the wall, and her ear to the other end. Gunther was saying something in a serious tone. There wasn't another voice... It had to be a phone conversation. She listened closer. 'So you'll be there... Good. We will too... So far she doesn't suspect... Well she's not all 'That' smart... Of course I am. Well at the ball tomorrow... Hang-hang on... I think someone is listening... Give me a minute..."

Holley heard footsteps grow louder, and she realized that he was walking towards the door! Holley looked around for a place to hide. The plant! Holley ducked behind a giant, decorative festival plant just as The door opened with a creak. Holley didn't dare to breathe. A few moments passed. Every second felt like an hour to Holley, who's lungs were threatening to explode. "Hmm." Gunther said to himself. "Guess it was nothing."

The door closed again, and Holley let out a relieved breath. She set the glass into the plant pot, then waited five minutes and approached the door. Holley tapped once on the wood with her knuckles and it was opened immediately. Gunther stood there, a smile, creepy? Triumphant? Suspicious? Holley couldn't tell, on his face. "Come in." He said, his eyes studying hers. Boring holes through her as if he could read her mind.

Holley walked inside and turned to face him. His eyes watched her every move, and Holley began to panic. Did he know that she'd been outside the door?

"Well?" His voice broke the tense silence.

Holley was startled. "Well what?"

"You came here for something, didn't you?" Gunther asked, looking at her expectantly.

"O-Oh, I, uh.. Wanted to let you know that I'll be waiting in the lobby tomorrow at seven. Can you meet me then?"

"I suppose so." He replied.

Holley saw him still staring, and it began making her uncomfortable. "Well, I sup-suppose that I'll be turning in." She said, trying to cut through the tension. "Going to see if can catch forty winks before the mission tomorrow."

Gunther nodded, remaining silent. Holley noticed something pass through his expressions. Guilt? Holley let it go. She was too tired. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, miss Shiftwell." Gunther said, shutting the door after she'd exited.

Holley walked back to her room. There was something suspicious going on. And she was going to find out what.

* * *

Please review!

That awkward moment when something says 'Easy Open', and you have to use scissors, a knife, a hammer, a gun, and a light saber to open it.

True story. (/_•)


	13. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Sorry for the looooooooonnnggg wait. I got sick. (and still am.) Getting sick triggers my asthma, and I have to take these Meds that make my hands shake like crazy. Hence, I can't type anything. But, I did type up a new 'M-Shot', if you guys are into reading that kind of thing. You can find it on my profile and in the M rated stuff. ;)**

**Okay! On with the chapter! **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 13- Hook, Line, and Sinker.

* * *

The next morning, Holley walked down to the hotel lobby and helped herself to some coffee before she was scheduled to meet Gunther. She still wasn't sure about him, and especially suspicious after the night before. Who HAD he been talking to, and what about? Well, she was going to find out. Holley pulled out her spy phone. It was a cell phone designed specifically for missions by CHROME. She could make any kind of call, long distance or toll-free, and it couldn't be traced by anyone. However, if for some reason she wanted to communicate with several co-spies at the same time, she could change the setting so that they could all hear her, much like a radio. And to put the icing on the cake, it had Angry Birds.

Holley dialed a number and lifted the phone to her ear. After a moment of ringing, it was answered. "Hello?" Sally's voice said.

"Sally! This is Holley. Can you please put Mater on?" She said with a smile.

"Sure, just a minute."

Holley waited until she heard her fiancé's excited voice. "Holley!" Mater exclaimed.

"Hello, Mater dear. How are you?" She asked, sitting on the leather sofa in the lobby.

"I'm alright, I guess, but I miss you an awful lot." Mater replied.

"Oh, I miss you too." Holley said, looking down at her engagement ring. "But I'll be home in a few days, I promise. If all goes well tonight, we'll have-" She lowered her voice-"Completed the mission."

"Okay." Mater said, and his voice sounded happy. "When do you want us to have our weddin?"

Holley thought a moment. "Well, we'll decide when I get back home, darling." Holley looked up to see Gunther entering the room, looking around for her. "Mater, I have to go now. I'll call you tonight."

"Alrighty, Hol. I love you." Mater said to her.

"I love you too, Mater." Holley said, then hung up her phone and stood up.

Gunther stood a few steps away. "Who was that?" He asked.

Holley smiled. "My fiancé."

Gunther looked confused. "Your fiance's name is... Mater?"

"Yes, it is." Holley replied. She smiled at him. "Shall we leave? We have to go get our 'costumes'."

He nodded and they walked to the door. Gunther held it open for her. "After you."

* * *

The costume shop was small, yet had a decent selection of items for the upcoming ball at the opera house. Gunther walked away to look in the Men's apparel, and Holley headed to the opposite side of the store to look in women's. They definitely had a wide selection. All sizes, all styles, this, that, in-between. Holley began to look through the racks.

Gunther felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at the ID. Looking around, he saw that Holley was occupied, but he couldn't take this call here in the open. He approached a saleswoman and pulled a one-hundred dollar bill out of his pocket. "Can you please keep that woman over there busy for a few moments?" He asked in german.

The saleswoman wasn't going to question him, and she took the money. Gunther walked outside and lifted the phone to his ear. "I'm a bit busy, boss." He said to the professor.

"I just wanted to make sure we are all on the same page with the... Plans." Professor Z told him. "Tonight, you and agent Shiftwell will go disguised into the ball. After thirty minutes, you will make your way down to the basement and into the sewer system. You'll find my hideout, and deliver Shiftwell to me. Correct?"

Gunther smiled. "Yes, sir, that is correct."

"Good. Does she suspect?"

"She does not suspect a thing."

* * *

That evening, Holley and Gunther, All dressed up in their costumes, walked down the crowded streets to the opera house. Gunther wore a classy tuxedo with a black bow-tie, and Holley wore an elegant, plum-purple gown that fell to her ankles. In Gunther's pockets and inside of his suit jacket were different weapons, and his CHROME phone. Holley also wore a lacy, black wrap that concealed her tranquilizer gun.

The streets were full of people, and Holley wondered if it was always like this or just during the festival times? Snow fell lightly from the winter sky, and everything was lit by lanterns and streetlights. Holley, her observance skills kicking in as they entered the lavish opera house, searched the crowd for anyone who fit the resemblance of Zündapp. So far, so good.

Gunther took Holley's hand, and led her over to where the dances were taking place. Their formed plan was to lay low and blend in for about half an hour, then make their way down to the sewers. Gunther placed his hand on her hip and Holley placed hers on his shoulder. Their other hands intertwined and they began to dance to the playing orchestra music that resonated off the walls.

A crystal chandelier hung down From the tall ceiling, and it's bulbs were casting a yellow glow over the room. The dance was a well known slow dance, and Gunther found himself surprised at his partner's dancing skills. "Where on earth did you learn to dance so well, Holley?"

She looked at him strangly. "CHROME." She replied. "It's required for all field agent trainees. For situations like this, and also agility... Didn't you take that class?"

Gunther bit his tongue. Then an answer hit him. "No... I was a desk agent until two weeks ago." He replied, hoping that that sounded believable enough.

"Ah... I see." Holley replied. Gunther felt relief wash over him. The dance ended, and he smiled at her. "Allow me to go get you a drink." He said to her, then walked away.

As Gunther approached the refreshments table, he lifted from his pocket a small clear vial of dissolvable powder... And then lifted Holley's glass... And began to pour...

Holley folded her arms over her chest and looked around. She suddenly had an uneasy feeling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow of a dark figure up against one wall. But just as she turned to look, it disappeared. Holley shook her head. Her mind was probably just playing tricks on her. Holley heard a throat clearing behind her and she turned to see Gunther. "Your drink." He said to her, holding out the glass of pink punch.

She accepted it gratefully. "Oh, thank you." She said, and began to sip it while a smile grew on Gunther's face. She had taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

After they'd finished their drinks, Gunther leaned down to whisper something. "Shall we begin the mission?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Holley and Gunther had gotten into the basement of the opera house, managing to be unseen by anyone. The basement was dank, cold, dark, and dusty. Machines and props were up against one wall, instruments, costumes, and an old pipe organ against another.

Holley wasn't going to admit it, but this place was scaring the life out of her. The dark was one of her fears, and the spiders on the wall weren't helping her either.

Gunther motioned for her to follow him, and they walked to a door in the back corner that read 'LOWER LEVEL: SEWER'.

After climbing down a long ladder and several flights of stairs, they reached the sewers. "Follow me." Gunther whispered, entering a door that led into a brightly lit hallway. Fluorescent lights flickered above, and the agents had to squint for a moment. Gunther stopped in front of a door. "This was where I was when they caught Finn." He put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet.

Holley nodded in understanding. Her heart was pounding in her chest. They were so close to finding Finn! Yet they were in the enemies' territory..

Gunther opened the door quietly, and Holley was glad that it didn't creak. They tiptoed inside. It was pitch black all around, except for at the back wall. A lightbulb was lit, and it cast a yellow glow over a chair... The chair that Finn was in, tied up and gagged. "Finn!" Holley exclaimed through a whisper as she rushed over.

Finn was shaking his head. "Hmmhfy! Nnn! Ifsm mnn mmhnh!" He was shouting, muffled.

"Hang on." Holley said, pulling out a gadget. "Let me untie you."

"There will be no untying." A voice announced from the shadows. Holley looked around for the unseen terror.

Gunther slammed the door shut by which they had entered, and the lights came on. A tall man stepped into the center of the room. He wore a pale green suit, and a monocle was sitting on his right eye. "Hello, agent Shiftwell. It's been so long."

Holley began backing up, but Gunther grabbed her. Zündapp approached closer. "Thank you, Gunther, for bringing her to me." He said, an evil smile growing on his face.

Holley gasped. "Gunther.. I thought-"

"You thought wrong." Gunther replied, also smiling. "I've been working for Zündapp for years... Ha, and you call yourself a spy."

"Tie her up." Zündapp ordered, and Gunther did. He placed her in a chair behind Finn. He tied her wrists to behind the chair, tied to Finn's. He tied her arms to the chair, then tied her legs and ankles to it. He tied the knots tightly, and the rope chaffed her skin. "Thank you, Gunther." Zündapp said approvingly. "I think that will hold. Did you remember to give her the drug?"

Gunther nodded, and smiled at Holley's jaw dropping. "Yes, Sir. I poured it in her drink."

"Very good." Zündapp replies, And Gunther and Zündapp both exited the room, but not before hitting the light switch, plunging it into darkness once again. But Holley didn't even register this in her mind, because just then, she felt violently nauseas and extremely dizzy. Then, everything, and I mean everything, went black as she faded into subconsciousness.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN-DA!

Please review!

(Updates on PROM, ATW, and OTRA tomorrow! (Prom Week, At The Weakest, On The Road Again.)


	14. Escape Or Try Anyway

**So sorry for the long wait, and I'll admit that this wasn't one of my stronger chapters. I've been very sick lately, and getting worse. I'm getting a very painful stomach ulcer, and I also have an infection that hasn't gone away yet, though I've been on antibiotics. If it doesn't go away, the infection will spread. **

**So, just to let everyone know, I'm taking a week off of writing. My writing isn't as strong when I'm not feeling good, so I'm going to take a little break. **

**However, before that break, there will be updates on On The Road Again and Prom Week. **

**And on one last note, look out next week for my new short story, 'Together'. It's a companion story to Unbreakable Bonds. :)**

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 14- Escape... Or Try Anyway.

* * *

When Holley regained consciousness, she almost wished that she hadn't. Everything was still black as night around her, and she felt sick to her stomach. She felt a tap at her bound wrists. "Holley? Are you awake?" Finn's voice asked.

Holley leaned her head back, hoping to get a gulp of air. "Yes... I'm awake, Finn."

"Good thing. You've been out for hours." Finn said, his fingers wrapping around hers. "Are you quite alright?"

"Eh, no... I really want to be a bit sick... Wha-What happened? And weren't you wearing a gag?"

"Yes, I was." Finn replied. "I managed to get it off using my teeth. As for what happened, Gunther, deceitful traitor he is, brought you here."

Holley sighed in frustration. "Well that was a wonderful display of spying from me. He was working for Zündapp the while time! God, we were in the same hotel! How did I miss that?!"

"Please don't blame yourself, Holley." Finn said, grasping her fingers. "I missed it too. CHROME missed it."

Holley attempted to shift positions, growing rather uncomfortable in the one she was in, but to no avail. "So... Now what do we do?" She asked Finn.

"Well isn't that obvious?" He asked, a small smile coming to his face. "We escape... Or try anyway."

"And how do you propose we go about doing that?" Holley asked, slightly irritably, the ropes cutting into her skin and her back beginning to ache.

"Well," Finn said, beginning to work at the ropes, "We start by getting untied."

Holley snorted. "You don't say."

Finn rolled his eyes and continued working at the tight knots. Finally, twenty minutes later, he managed to get their hands untied. "Oh, thank goodness." Holley sighed, rubbing her wrists. She reached down and began working at the ropes at her legs, when suddenly, she heard a noise. She looked at Finn to see that he was wide eyed, having heard it also. They quickly sat up and Finn loosely tied their hands together, just as there was a knock on the door, and the two misfits Grem and Acer walked in. "We came to make sure you was still tied up." Acer said in a proud voice, as if it was an honor to watch the hostages. (Hey, taking into consideration his social standings, it probably was.)

"Well we thought that you came to invite us to tea." Holley said sarcastically.

Grem stepped forward and hit her across the face. Holley nearly lifted her hand to touch the now red area of her skin, but remembered that she was 'tied up'. He glared. "You watch your tongue." Grem said angrily. "Just because you think you're so much better than us doesn't mean you can be a smart aleck."

Holley just glared back at him. He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Anyway, we don't want to spend any more time in here than we have to." He said, then he and Acer left, slamming the door behind them.

Finn sighed and pulled the rope back off of their hands. Holley pressed her hand to her cheek which was indeed turning red. They both stood up and took a few deep breaths. "So what's the plan?" Holley asked.

Finn smiled and looked up at the ceiling vent, just big enough for one person at a time to slide up into.

Holley followed his glance and her eyes widened. "Oh no. No, no, no, and again, No."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Radiator Springs, Mater was sitting in his and Holley's house, thinking of, well, Holley. He was worried. She hadn't called him yet like she'd promised she would. Was she alright? He took a breath and tried to calm down, knowing that CHROME would call if something had happened.

Mayer hated how dangerous Holley's line of work was... It scared him. He would admit. He was scared that... She would leave on a mission... And then not come back. He loved her with his whole heart. He couldn't lose her. Just as he was thinking this, the phone rang. He stood up and walked over to it, then picked it up. "Hello, this is Tow Mater without the tow. Do ya need a tow or a repo?"

"Tow Mater, This is CHROME desk agent, Meredith. We need you to fly out to our base in Germany immediately."

Mater felt panic begin coursing through him. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... Agent Holley Shiftwell is being held hostage by professor Zündapp, somewhere in Berlin. Please get here as fast as you can. Time is of the essence, as miss Shiftwell's life is hanging in the balance."

* * *

"Can you reach?" Finn called to Holley, who was standing on his shoulders, attempting to reach the vent.

"No... Ugh! It's too high! I'm still a few inches off!" Holley exclaimed.

"Jump." Finn replied.

Holley sighed. "I can't jump, I'll hurt you."

"I have a plan. Now jump." Finn replied.

Holley usually trusted Finn when it came to plans. Might as well now. Holley jumped as Finn had instructed her. After she was in the air, Finn lifted his arms and placed his hands so that as she came back down he was supporting her with his hands. He stretched his arms all the way, lifting Holley up high enough.

Holley grasped the edge of the air vent and unlatched the cover. It swung in mid-air, and Holley grabbed the side of the vent. After a few moments, she'd pulled herself up. There. She smiled down at Finn. "Now what?"

"Back up." He said to her. Holley leaned as far back against the vent as she could, and a moment later a grappling hook appeared over the side. Finn joined her in the vent a moment later. "What?" He asked, seeing her slight glare.

"You couldn't have thought to use the grappling hook earlier?" She asked, unamused.

"I hadn't thought of it until just a moment ago." He replied, and they began to make their way through the ventilation system. It was dark, and the only light was from Finn's CHROME phone. They moved stealthily, sure that every little metallic echo from their movements could be heard throughout the facility.

Soon enough they had reached the vent opening in the ceiling if the room next to the exit. Holley opened it, and then swung down, landing on her feet. Finn followed suit, and he smiled at her before reaching up and closing the vent cover. Holley walked up to the door and pressed her ear to it. After confirming that there was no one out there, she turned the knob quietly and they both walked out.

Looking around, they could see that the corridor was empty. Their hearts were pounding as they tiptoed down the hall that was only lit by fluorescent lights.

Suddenly all the lights went dark. Holley instinctively reached out for Finn's hand. An alarm began blaring, and red lights flashed. Finn looked at Holley, panic in his eyes. "Run!"

...

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" Zündapp bellowed at Grem and Acer, who stood before him.

"Sir..." Grem started, "What do you mean?"

Zündapp pointed at a security camera video playing. Finn and Holley were running along the back hallway, leading back up to the opera house basement. "GET THEM!"

* * *

**MonkeyLover422- I've been thinking, and I can't tell you how much I wish I had a Finn or a LMcQ plush toy. :( I need something plushy to squish. :( **

**:) I just wanted to let you all know that each review brings a smile to my face, and they mean a lot. Thx you guys. :)**


	15. Shot

**well, here is chapter 15! **

**Recap: Holley and Finn had escaped. Professor Z found out. He screamed "GET THEM!" **

**And Mater is on the way to CHROME base in Berlin. **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T:: Chapter 15- Shot

* * *

SLAM! Went the cell door.

Holley looked at Finn, who was seated beside her. After running for five minutes through the maze of hallways, Finn and Holley had been cornered and apprehended by Grem and Acer, then brought back to their cell. They had not been tied back up, but seated at a small table. Grem had informed them that professor Z was watching them by camera now, and he pointed out the security camera in the corner of the room. Then he mentioned that Zündapp was now posting guards throughout the building. Holley sighed. "Well, that went well." She said sarcastically. "Failed escape number one. Now what?"

Finn smiled. "Escape plan number two."

"Finn, Zündapp is watching is with cameras. He has guards posted outside the doors, and in all the halls." Holley reminded him. "How do we-"

She saw a familiar glint in Finn's eyes. And she immediately knew his plan. He smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Holley?"

Holley grinned and lowered her voice. "How do we do it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the CHROME base in Berlin, a meeting of agents was in order. The issue was that Professor Z and his henchmen had STILL not been apprehended, and that agents Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell were both being held hostage by him.

At the head of the meeting table was CHROME commanding officer, Henry Turbo Jr. Also seated around the table was Meredith, the desk agent, several of CHROME's best spies, and ten C.E.R.T.'s, CHROME Emergency Response Team. Also there was Mater. He sat in silence as he waited for the meeting to start, Holley the only thing on his mind. Every minute that passed was like an hour to him, as he became more and more worried about his fiancé. He knew how dangerous professor Z could be. And he feared for Holley's life.

Henry stood up and cleared his throat. "Ahem. If I may have everyone's attention?"

Around the table, everyone quieted and looked at him. "Thank you." He said. "I'm sure you know why you've all been gathered here. About a week ago, the infamous professor Zündapp escaped from CHROME top security prison in London, and escaped to Berlin. On Monday, at approximately 8:25 am, Agent Finn McMissile was summoned to my office in London, where we spoke of the mission and I assigned him to it. He accepted. He was assigned a partner, Gunther Adolphson. Gunther, as you know, is our newest CHROME employee. We hired him two weeks ago." Henry stopped and took a breath, then continued. "He was hired as a translator. He spoke German and English. He was assigned to this mission because it was to take place in Berlin, Germany. However, last Wednesday, at approximately 2:35, we revived a call from Gunther, informing us that Finn had been apprehended. Gunther returned to CHROME base, under our orders. We called in agent Holley Shiftwell, and she arrived in London on Thursday. Because agent Gunther had accompanied Finn, and knew where to find Professor Zündapp, we assigned him to work with Agent Shiftwell. They left CHROME base in Berlin on Friday morning, and have not been seen since. We believe them to be apprehended and being held hostage, with Agent McMissile, by Zündapp." Henry paused for a moment. "Agents from the C.E.R.T, your mission is to go to Zündapp's lair in Berlin, rescue agents Shiftwell and McMissile, and apprehend Zündapp. Our pilot Siddely will fly you there by helicopter. Move out!"

The C.E.R.T. Agents stood and left the room. Henry directed his attention to Mater. "Mater, because I know that Holley Shiftwell is your engaged, and because you proved extremely useful in the WGP last summer, I am also sending you to Berlin, to aid in the mission."

Mater smiled. "Well thank you, Mr Turbo sir." His smile faded a little and he looked down. "I sure hope that my sweet Holley is okay..."

Henry set a hand on Mater's shoulder. "I know how much she means to you. Now, if you'll report downstairs, the C.E.R.T. Is waiting for you."

Mater nodded and stood up, then made his way downstairs. Henry turned to Meredith, who was waiting with an expectant look. "I need all the information you can give me on Gunther."

Meredith smiled and handed a folder to him. "Here you are, Sir."

Henry accepted the folder and then sighed. "How could we have not seen that Gunther was working for Zündapp?"

Meredith nodded in agreement. "I thought that something was a bit off about him... I just couldn't place my finger on it."

"Well, the C.E.R.T. Has been given directions to arrest him and bring him back to CHROME." Henry looked out the window at the Berlin skyline. "Now all we can do is hope that McMissile and Shiftwell are still alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep below the streets of Berlin, Finn and Holley were about to begin their escape. Finn's CHROME phone had a video recording feature. As Finn and Holley had not had their phones taken away, but their calls were being cut off, not to mention no signal down here, Finn Holley pace back and forth and he videoed her for forty-five seconds, all the video time available. Finn looked at Holley, and mouthed silently, "Three... Two... One."

Finn unplugged the security camera, while Holley swiftly taped his CHROME phone to it, then he plugged it back in. Now the camera was only seeing the video of Holley pacing. Finn pulled out his grappling hook. "We have forty-five seconds. Come on!"

...

Twenty seconds later, they were crawling through the ventilation again. Thirty-one seconds later, Holley was quietly unscrewing the grate above the alarm room. And thirty-five seconds later, Finn silently dropped to the floor. A man who was looking very bored sat in a chair with his back to Finn, watching the security camera videos. Finn snuck behind him, and with a few swift movements had tied the man to the chair and gagged him. Holley dropped down beside Finn, then she set to work disabling the alarm systems. It only took her a minute. She turned and smiled at Finn. "Sir, our escape awaits us."

Finn pulled out his grappling hook and he and Holley went back up into the vent, the man below them, struggling and shouting through the gag.

...

Holley dropped to her feet, in the middle of a guard-filled hallway, and began shooting her taser in all directions, while Finn covered her from above. Soon enough, they'd emptied the hallway. Finn dropped down beside her. "Excellent job, agent Shiftwell."

She smiled and mocked a dramatic bow. "Thank you, thank you, agent McMissile." She replied in an excessively joyful voice.

"You're quite welcome." Finn looked down at the guards in the floor, and he reached into one their pocket's, revealing a map of the building and sewer systems. He studied it for a moment, deep in thought. "It seems that we should go..." Finn looked up at the hallway facing them. "That way."

...

Meanwhile, outside, Mater and the C.E.R.T's were standing outside the opera house, while their man in charge spoke with the opera house security guard and gained them permission to go in. A few minutes later they were walking down the hallways, into the basement, and then down into the maze of sewers. Mater followed the C.E.R.T's down the stairway, but was beginning to run out of breath. He stopped for a moment and stood, panting. Then he ran down the hallway that the C.E.R.T's had gone... Or so he thought. In fact, they had gone down the opposite hallway.

...

Holley and Finn began to run, looking at the map and trying to make heads and tails of it. Finn sighed. "We are..." He turned the map. "Hopelessly lost."

Holley huffed in frustration and grabbed the map. "Oh, who let YOU navigate?" she looked at the map and her jaw dropped. "Finn, have you been looking at this upside-down this entire time?!"

Finn's face colored and he shrugged. "I hope not."

"How are we going to get out?!" Holley asked.

A voice behind them chuckled. They turned to see Grem and Acer. Grem stepped forward. "You're not."

Finn and Holley exchanged a glance. "Run and hope for the best!" Finn shouted, as they took off down the hallways once again.

...

Mater ran down the hallways, trying to find the C.E.R.T's. This place was a labyrinth! Mater turned a corner around a brick wall... And slammed into Holley!

"Holley!" He shouted joyfully, grabbing her into a hug. "You're okay!"

"Mater?!" She shouted in shock. Then she kissed him. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

A cold laugh came from behind them. "Too bad that the happy reunion has to be so short-lived." Professor Z said with an evil smile on his face and a gun in his hand.

Finn, Holley, and Mater all turned to see him standing behind them, and they realized that they were cornered. Behind them was a brick wall. Coming down the other hallway were the guards, and Grem and Acer. Professor Z smiled at the spies' shock. He had them right where he wanted them. Cornered. With no escape, and no one coming to rescue them. "Well, well, well. Agent Shiftwell, agent McMissile, and... Ha," He said looking at Mater, "As if you could call yourself a spy." He looked back to Holley and Finn. "Look at you now. Helpless and captured. Who's got the upper hand now?"

They stood in silence while Zündapp continued. "McMissile, Shiftwell, would you like to know why I've been holding you hostage? I was trying to decide the perfect way to bring you to your... Demise." He smiled and continued. "But I've now realized that this would be the perfect way... I can see the headline now: 'World renowned agents, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell, apprehended and murdered by the infamous Zündapp... They found themselves unable to escape... And Zündapp is now on his way to world domination!" He began to laugh evilly, and then he coughed violently.

"You'll never get away with it!" Mater shouted. "You're crazier than a raccoon stealing a grizzly bear's dinner off the backside of a Sunday barbecue!"

Zündapp looked at him in confusion, then regained his evil composure. "Oh yes. And poor Mater... That rusty little town you're living in, oh how will they EVER deal with the loss of their friend, the rusty little tow truck driver?!" He asked dramatically.

Zündapp smiled again. "Who should I 'do away with' first..." He asked looking at each of them. He pointed the gun at Holley.

"Holley!" Mater cried, pulling her towards him.

Professor Z smiled. "Ahh... There's a love interest here?" He asked, looking between the two. "Interesting..."

Just then, the sound of people running towards them was heard, and the C.E.R.T. team arrived in the hallway behind Zündapp. Their leader stepped forward, a gun pointed at Zündapp. "Sir, you're under arrest for kidnap and attempted murder."

Proffessor Z faked a sad look. "Alright." He said. "I suppose I'll come quietly..."

Grem and Acer looked at him in confusion, and Holley, Finn, and Mater smiled. Zündapp walked towards the C.E.R.T., but then he turned sharply. "But not until I've had my revenge!" He shouted, and pulled the gun trigger, aiming right for Mater.

"NO!" Holley screamed, lunging in front of him. She cried out in pain as the bullet hit her, and she fell to the ground.

Zündapp laughed evilly as they led him away. "Oh, and I thought you should know-" He called out back to the spies. "-I've wired explosives throughout the whole building. And they should go off any moment now." Two C.E.R.T.'s handcuffed him and led him away while the others took care of the guards and the henchmen.

Mater dropped beside Holley and took her hands in his. A patch of blood was growing on her shirtfront. Tears were welling up in Mater's eyes as he looked into her jade eyes, also tearing. "Hol..." He said, his voice breaking. "Why?"

Holley tried to manage a smile, but could only grimace. "B-Because... I-I love you too much... T-To let you g-g-get hurt." She whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

Finn kneeled down beside her and began applying gentle pressure to the wound in hopes of slowing the bleeding. A C.E.R.T. Approached them. "We have paramedics on the way, and we'll fly her out to a hospital by helicopter."

Mater looked back at Holley when she squeezed his hand. "Mater..." she was breathing hard and her eyes were closed in pain. "If I d-d-don't make it... I love you..."

Mater leaned down and kissed her. "Hol, you're gonna be fine."

She shook her head. "I... Don't... Know... If.."

Finn reached and took her other hand. "Holley, don't stress yourself. Just relax."

Her eyelids were beginning to close, and Mater noticed this. "Holley, you gotta stay awake."

Finn nodded. "He's right. If you fall asleep you could go into a coma."

But to Holley, his words were echoing and far away. And then, everything went black.

* * *

"Holley!" Mater shouted again, then looked at Finn. "She won't wake up!"

Finn was about to reply, but he heard a noise. A beeping, becoming louder and faster. It resembled a bomb. Finn stood up. "Get out of the building!" He shouted. "There's a bomb!"

Mater gathered Holley into his arms and carried her limp form.

Within two minutes, everyone was above ground. Everything was in turmoil. Police were taping off the opera house, and C.E.R.T's and SWAT officers were everywhere, while onlookers swarmed around, taking pictures and chattering.

Mater gently laid Holley on the ground. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Finn walked over to them, paramedics with a stretcher following him. Mater backed away as they gently lifted her onto the stretcher, and then wheeled it away towards a helicopter. Mater and Finn followed and boarded the helicopter.

Siddeley was given the clear for take off, and then they flew away, leaving the city of Berlin behind. Mater, never letting go of Holley's hand, looked out the back window as a tremendous explosion was heard and the old opera house went up in flames.

* * *

Please Review.


	16. Wake Up

**sorry for the late update, y'all. *blush* **

**Updates on everything coming up this week! **

**Also, on one more note, if you're reading this, please go and check out the story 'Cars 3: Bonds Of Friendship' by Lunan95. It's a really great story, but its not getting a lot of reviews or readers, so the author (my good friend), is getting discouraged. Please read it and review it for her. It'll make her very happy. :) **

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 16- Wake Up.

* * *

The helicopter landed at the hospital twenty minutes later, and Holley, still unwaking, was rushed inside.

The paramedics wheeled her stretcher through a set of green, swinging doors. Mater tried to follow. A paramedic stood in his way. "I'm sorry, sir, but this room is authorized personnel only."

Mater sighed, knowing that arguing would be useless. He looked at him. "Well can y'all come get me when you know she's gonna be okay?"

The paramedic smiled. "Of course, sir. We can do that." And then he walked through the doors.

Mater sighed and sat down. A few moments later, Finn joined him. They sat in silence. There was no noise except for the tv in the corner, on which the news was on. The news anchors spoke in German, though the video footage and pictures all showed the opera house in Berlin, the fires being put out.

Mater sighed again and looked at the pale green, swinging doors. He was so worried for Holley he almost felt sick. Finn set a hand on his shoulder. "Mater, she'll pull through. She's strong."

Mater hoped that Finn was right.

* * *

Hours passed. The clock ticked on the wall. Mater, after two hours of intense worry and pacing, had finally sat down and was trying to pass the time by watching out the window at the busy streets. Cars zoomed past, people walked by, and street vendors called out trying to sell items to passerby.

"Mater." A voice said.

Mater turned to see Lightning and Sally walking into the waiting room. Sally sat down beside Mater. "Have you heard anything?" She asked with worry etched into her features.

Mater shook his head sadly. "Not yet, Sal."

Lightning sat down in the chair on Sally's other side. "So did were you guys able to catch Zündapp? Or did he escape?"

Finn smiled. "He is now in the hands of CHROME authorities, yes."

"That's good." Sally said. "We heard the news about the opera house explosion. The airport almost didn't let our plane land. We were flying in and could see the smoke and flames."

"Well yes, the bomb that Zündapp planted was a very powerful one." Finn said. He looked over to see Mater staring out the window, not following the conversation. "Mater? Are you alright?"

Mater sighed. "Just worried about Holley."

Lightning tried to reassure him. "She'll be alright. And you know what? After you guys get back to Radiator Springs, we can all go cow tipping together."

Mater smiled a little bit at Lightning, but the sadness in his eyes was still evident.

Just then, the doors opened, and a doctor approached them. "Sir?" He said to Mater.

Mater looked up. The doctor beckoned him to him. Mater felt a rush of anxiety upon seeing the doctor's solemn look.

"Well, she is going to be alright." The doctor started. "She went through the surgery just fine. There is a bit of a problem though... She's, um, not waking up."

* * *

Five minutes later, Mater was following the doctor down the hall to Holley's hospital room. The doctor had explained that for some reason, Holley wasn't coming out of the anesthesia.

They reached a door at the end of the hall, and the doctor held it open. Mater hesitantly walked inside. There in the bed laid Holley. Her brown curls were pushed back from her head. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even and quiet. She was clad in a light purple hospital gown with darker purple polka dots. She had IVs and monitors coming out of her arm and connecting to a machine. Through the thin blanket and gown, Mater could tell that Holley has bandages wrapped all around her midsection.

Beside the bed was a wooden chair. Mater pulled it up next to the bed. The doctor explained that if Holley woke up, for Mater to push the button on the wall so that some nurses could come and attend to her. Mater nodded in understanding, and then the doctor left.

Mater looked at Holley. He reached down and gently took her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Her engagement ring caught the light and it sparkled. Mater smiled a little. "Hol... Holley... Wake up.." He said softly.

Holley didn't stir. Mater sighed. He leaned down on the side of the table beside the bed. "Holley..." He said, gently shaking her shoulder. She still didn't move.

Mater stayed by her side for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Holley began to toss and turn. It awoke Mater, who had climbed onto the bed and slept beside her. He opened his eyes and sat up. Holley's face held a look of fear, but her eyes were still closed. "Holley, wake up." Mater said, taking hold of her hand.

Holley whimpered softly, pain contorting her face now. Mater pushed the button on the wall, then tried to wake her up. "Holley! Holley, wake up!"

She began trying to turn over, and then began thrashing. The beeping of the monitor began to speed up. The door busted open, and two doctors ran in. They rushed to the bedside and assessed the situation. One of them began pumping more medication into the IV needle, and the other doctor called down the hall for another nurse.

"She's having a seizure." One of the doctors called. Holley's face had gone pale grey and her fists were clenched. She was shaking and shuddering. Suddenly she began to gasp for breath.

Several doctors ran in and began to try to treat her. A nurse approached Mater. "Sir, you need to step out of the room."

Mater shook his head. "I can't leave her-"

"Sir, you HAVE to." The nurse said firmly, and Mater knew there could be no use to arguing. He stepped out of the room and into the bright hallway. He watched through the still open door as the doctors rushed around and spoke in German. Mater began to pace back and forth. He grew more anxious for Holley by the second.

Finally, after the longest ten minutes of his life, the head doctor approached him. "The patient will be alright. She had a seizure brought on by her injury, but is fine now. You may see her again if you wish, but do not let her become excited by anything or talk too loudly." He said in his thick German accent.

Mater nodded, and then walked back into the room. Holley's jade eyes were open and she looked up at him. She managed a little smile, but Mater could tell that she was in pain.

A nurse was taking her blood pressure, and another nurse was checking the bandages. Mater could see a stitched incision on the left side of Holley's stomach, where she had been shot. The nurse reapplied the bandages, and then they left the room.

Mater sat down beside Holley and smiled at her. "You scared me, Hol." He said to her.

She set her hand on his. "I'm sorry, dear."

He leaned down and kissed her. "But it's alright because I'm just glad you're okay."

She smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for rescuing Finn and I from Zündapp. Were the C.E.R.T. Able to apprehend him?"

He smiled. "Yeah, they sure did. Then they took him back to CHROME."

Holley nodded and leaned back on the pillows, closing her eyes. She looked at him

A moment later. "Just think, by next week we'll be back in Radiator Springs, and the week after that we'll be having a wedding."

"That's right, Hol." Mater said softly, leaning down and kissing her again.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Finn entered the room, followed by Lightning and Sally. A smile lit up Holley's face. She looked at Lightning and Sally. "What are you two doing here?" She asked as Sally gave her a gentle hug.

"Well Finn called us after the helicopter they brought you here in touched down at the hospital." Lightning replied, leaning against the doorframe.

"And so we caught a flight out of Phoenix." Sally said.

Holley nodded. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot." She looked at Finn, who had sat on the end of the bed. "So Finn, I meant to ask you, what happened between you and Gunther before I was called by CHROME?"

Finn chuckled. "Well that's a bit of a long story, Holley."

Holley held up her arm with the IV needle in it. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to bore you..." Finn said slowly.

Holley smiled sweetly. "Please, uncle Finn?"

He sighed, defeated. "Alright. I'll tell you."

* * *

Please Review, and don't forget to check out 'Cars 3: Bonds Of Friendship'.


	17. Please, Uncle Finny?

Long time, no chapter! Matt and I apologize.

* * *

**Hello, Everyone. This is Co-Author Matt3985, and just to let you know, I will be taking over writing these next two chapters, in order to explain what happened to Finn on his mission to spy and capture Professor Z until things start to go wrong. **

**Mere- "What?! You're taking over?!" **

**Matt- "Yeah... Just for these two chapters..." **

**Mere- "...Hmm... Why?" **

**Matt- "Well because I've got to explain to the readers what happened with Finn before Holley was assigned the mission." **

**Mere: "Well why don't you just tell me and let me write it?" **

**Matt- "Because I know what's going to happen, and you don't." **

**Mere- "So tell me." **

**Matt- "Hmm... Nope. I want you to be as surprised as the readers."**

**Mere- "B-B-But... I'm the co-author! I should get to know these things!" **

**Matt- "Too bad." **

**Mere- " :( Fine." *sighs* "Alright, get on with it." **

**Matt- "I hope you enjoy these next two chapters."**

* * *

_~FLASHBACK! 4 Weeks Earlier~_

_"Oh come on, Finn!" groaned Gunther as they entered their hotel room after the first day of spying on Professor Z's location. "Why can't we just grab them now instead of waiting another 3 days to get them?"_

_Finn sighed and went to make a cup of tea. "Fancy some tea Gunther?" He asked. _

_Gunther groaned again. "No thank you Finn, I'm not a big tea person. I will pass". _

_Finn took a sip and then looked at Gunther. "Listen, Gunther, you must remember that if we try to capture them now, then what can they be charge with? We must have them commit a criminal act first so then we will have the proper cause to arrest them". _

_Gunther rolled his eyes and was about to say something when his phone rang and it had the familiar mystery called ID on it. "Excuse me, Finn, while I take this" said Gunther who was acting rather strange and urgent. _

_Just as he was leaving the room Finn called after him. "You sure get a lot of Calls on that phone, how many contacts do you have...?"._  
_But Gunther had already left the room when Finn turned around after taking another sip of his tea. "I have to find out who is on that phone that keeps calling him, or that phone could become a problem with this mission" Finn said to himself. He took a strange device out of his suitcase and put it against the door "I hope this listening device still works." _  
_He listened in closely, and could hear Gunther talking nervously on his cell phone outside. _

_"No sir, We should have everything ready for you in 3 days!" _  
_Then there was a faint grumble heard through the phone. _

_"That voice!" Finn exclaimed quietly. "It sounds so familiar but I can't make it out." Finn listened closer. _

_"What, what do you mean that if I am not ready by then I wont get my share?" grumbled Gunther. "Alright fine, But remember our deal". He hung up the phone. "Sheesh, what a grumpy old man he is." said Gunther to himself. "No wonder nobody likes him anymore". _

_Finn heard him coming and rushed to his chair, throwing the device in his bag and grabbing his cup of tea. He sat down just as Gunther opened the door."Im back" said Gunther. _

_"I see" said Finn as he kept his poker face on "Who was that on the phone this time?" _

_Gunther paused for a second and looked a bit nervous to answer. he shrugged after a few seconds. "Oh it doesn't matter, it was my ex wife" he smiled with embarrassment "She can be a hassle sometimes"._

"Wow" chuckled Holly "Thats the best he could come up with? My Ex Wife" She giggled. "Thats hilarious!"

Finn could not help but laugh a little himself. "And I thought that was the most smartest lie he could come up with" he laughed "I could have helped him pick a better excuse to come up with instead".

Mater was laughing up a storm in the corner "HAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed as he nearly fell off his chair in the process "Thats funny right there!"

Holly turned to Mater "What the ex wife thing?" she asked.

Mater caught his breath. "No, I was watching Demolition Derby Funniest Moments on the TV." He laughed.

Holly rolled her eyes "Oh Mater, come on stop watching the TV and listen to the story. Please?" she asked as she turned off the TV.

Mater sighed "Alright then honey, where was he then?" he asked with embarrassment.

"Well" said Finn...

_After another 2 days of spying and learning to gain Professor Z's trust to make him think who they are not what they really are as spy's. He convinced them to get ready for tomorrow when the two brand new fighter jet aircraft will land at the near by RAF Air Base tomorrow morning. Finn had a hard time sleeping that last night before his secret plans fell into action the following morning. He tossed and turned, wondering why Gunther was so eager to capture Professor Z, and why did his usual stand out mustache that he has did not give him away to Professor Z like it always has-_

"Now Wait just a Dad Gum minute!" said Mater.  
Finn looked towards Mater and was surprise to see he was actually paying attention to him this time.

"Yes what is it Mater?" he asked.

"Well why can't you shave that gol darn mustashio of yours?" He asked as he struggled to say his words correctly.

"Uh Mater" ask Holly with a slight sense of embarrassment "You don't want to go there, or you'll be arguing over that for hours."

Mater was Puzzled and then looked at Finn who was red in the face. Holly then said "He is very sentimental about his mustache" she whispered to Mater.

Mater Gulped as Finn began the story once again...

_"Never mind" said Finn in his sleep "Tomorrow we will have our man... again."- _

Finn was brought out of his story, when Mater suddenly looked over at Holley. "Hol, you alright?"

Holley's hands were clutching at her throat. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were filled with terror. Her face was tinged with gray, and the edges of her lips were blue. "I can't breathe." She gasped.

Finn looked at Mater. "Get the doctor."

"What's wrong with her?" Mater asked in a panic stricken voice.

"She's having an asthma attack." Finn replied hurriedly. "Now go!"

Mater rushed out of the room and Finn sat next to Holley, placing one hand lightly on her back and the other one above her chest. "Holley, just stay calm. We're getting help."

Holley hardly heard him. She was trying to gulp any air she could get, and she was beginning to see stars. She felt herself slowly losing consciousness.  
Finn watched as Holley's eyes rolled back and she went limp in his arms. The monitor on the wall started beeping crazily as Holley's heart rate sped up and her pulse oxygen dropped dangerously low. Finn pressed the button on the wall that called the doctor.

Mater and three doctors burst into the room just then. Two of the doctors began getting an oxygen mask on her and pumping her IV with a breathing drug. The other doctor injected a dose of epinephrine into her arm.

Within fifteen seconds, Holley jolted awake, gasping and breathing hard. One of the doctors turned to Finn. "I'm aware that miss Shiftwell has a history of being asthmatic, but this wasn't just an asthma attack, this appeared to be anaphylactic too. Is she allergic to anything?"

Finn thought for a moment. "I believe she has an allergy to penicillin."

The doctor nodded. "The nurse gave her an injection of that earlier..." He smiled. "We won't do that again."

"Thank you." Finn replied with his eyes slightly narrowed, mad at their incompetence. 'The sooner we get back to Radiator Springs or London, the better'. He thought.

The doctors left and Finn looked at Mater and Holley. Holley was still breathing hard and Mater was holding her hand with one hand, and his other hand was on her shoulder.

He looked into her jade eyes. "Holley, are you okay?"

Holley nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She was shivering from the medication and from being cold after she'd had the blankets taken off her shoulders, trying to get cool air. Mater pulled the blankets back up around her and began to gently rubbed her back.

Finn sighed. "I'd best be leaving for the night..." He said. "I'll be staying at the same hotel as Lightning and Sally are, in the next town over."

Holley looked up at Finn. "Uncle Finn, please don't leave."

Finn sighed and sat back down. He knew that every time Holley had an attack of some kind, it terrified her. Finn had always helped her when she'd have attacks as a child, so he knew that Holley felt safer when she was with him. She would say that he had saved her life numerous times. And it was true.

She looked up at him with huge eyes. "Can you please finish the story?"

"Darling, I don't want to tire you..." Finn argued. "You should rest."  
"Please, uncle Finny?" Holley asked.

Mater smiled at Finn. "Please, uncle Finny?"

Finn looked at them in disgust, then sighed and smiled at them. "Alright. Where was I?"

But before he could begin again, his cell phone rang and on it said 'Business', or in secret code, CHROME. "Oh, pardon me you two, but I have to take this" said Finn as he walked out of the room and into a the mens room to answer the call. "Hello, this is Finn." What's going on now at CHROME?"

"Well hello again, Agent Finn McMissile, this is Henry Turbo. What's the status on Holly?" asked Henry.

"Fine she should be recovered in just a few more days, at least enough to go home." Replied Finn. "So what do you need from me now, Henry?" he asked.

"Well, Agent McMissile, we have one more job for you, Mater, and Holly to do before we can wrap this whole thing up with the Professor Z incident."

Finn mentally sighed and replied, "What do you need me to do Sir?"

"Well," Started Henry "When she is out of the hospital, we want you three to transport him and his two minion's Grem And Acer, by air, to London, where they will be put on trial for their crimes. I already phoned Siddely, and he will be flying you all from Germany to London and then after you drop Professor Z off in London, he will Fly you all the back home to the United States. It will be a simple easy mission. Are you up for the task?" asked Henry.

Finn thought for a moment and then finally he replied back. "Alright, we will take this one, Henry, you have my word"

"Thats my boy." replied Henry "Be safe now, and keep a close eye on him. You must never trust him, not even when he is in handcuffs".

After they said goodbye to each other, Finn went back to tell Holly and Mater the mission.

* * *

**Mere- "Alright, you've had your turn, now give me back the story." **

**Matt- "No, I said TWO chapters." **

**Mere- "Please?" **

**Matt- "Nope." **

**Mere- "Pretty please?" **

**Matt- Not happening." **

**Mere- "Oh come on! Who's the brains of this outfit?!" **

**Matt- "Me. :D " **

**Mere- "-_- Jerk." **

Please review!


	18. Suicide Pilot

**Mere: Okay fine. Yeah, they liked the chapter you wrote. I hope you don't think this means that you're taking over!**

**Matt: It might. :D **

**Mere: Who's idea was this story in the first place, anyway? **

**Matt: Mine. **

**Mere: Crap. Why do you have to be right all the time?!**

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T Chapter 18: Suicide Pilot

_*Warning: Chapter contains some strong language*_

* * *

Finn walked back into the room after placing his CHROME phone in his pocket, and he found that Sally and Lightning had joined Holley and Mater in discussing the upcoming wedding replanning after Holley recovered.

Sally spoke first. "Finn, glad you can join us. We were just talking about the upcoming wedding for Mater and Holley and Mater just came up with a clever, but weird, plan on the design of the wedding cake." She laughed. "Tell him, Mater."

"Well I thought since everyone in all these dad gum parts of the world always has the same boring cake, I decided to have a wedding cake designed like Franks Tractors. That will for sure bring a smile to Frank's face. Ha Ha Ha!" Laughed Mater. "Thats funny right there!"

Lightning leaned over and whispered to Sally, "More like put a Frank into a fit of rage if you ask me." he whispered.

But Finn did not laugh and raised his hand to tell everyone to be quiet.

Holley looked at Finn with curiosity. "Whats wrong, Uncle Finn" She asked. "You seem to be a bit upset."

Finn spoke in a serious tone. "Listen everyone, we have a a new mission for us from CHROME."

Holley sighed with frustration. "Oh great. We will never get a chance to get married if we keep getting sidetracked by CHROME."

Mater gave Finn a strange look and quickly said "Well Dad Gum look at the time, I must be going." He said as he quickly tried to leave the room but Finn held him back and said to Mater

"This mission includes you too, Mater."

"But Finn, remember I am not a spy, it was only temporary for that World Grand Prix Scam thingy. I'm just a Tow Truck Driver with a little bit of Spy knowledge or whatchamacallit."

Lightning interrupted "But Mater, then how come you got that ID badge saying "Official member of CHROME' that the Queen Of England gave you when you were dedicated as Sir Tow Mater, The Master Spy At CHROME"

"Don't you remember that?" asked Sally.

"No I don't, but I do remember the Pistachio Ice Cream!" Replied Mater has he laughed with a shy smile "I love Ice Cream!"

Holley rolled her eyes, and after she stopped giggling she asked "So what are we tasked with from CHROME this time?"

"Well," started Finn "We have one more thing to do with Professor Z. He is scheduled to go on trial in London with his two henchmen Grem and Acer for their international crimes. Its our job to transport him by Airplane with Siddeley, who will be flying us 3 with them and Sally and Lightning as Passengers, on a flight from Berlin Germany to London UK where we will be dropping him off there to SAS Special Forces who will then take them from there and then we can fly back to the United States. Then its over and we don't have any more missions after that." Explained Finn. "Any Questions?"

Mater raised his hand "Uh Finn, I have one?"

"Go Ahead, Mater" said Finn.

Mater grinned. "Will there be pretty women giving out Ice Cream for the flight?"

Everyone laughed and Lightning laughed out "Mater, you sure have a one track mind, don't you?"

Mater snickered and said "Well dad gum, Lightning, when someone tries out Ice Cream for the first time, you will want more and more and some dad gum more ice cream until a squirrel freezes over in a nutshell in a barber shop if you ask me." Replied Mater in his down home southern accent.

"Now you know why I fell in love with him, Sally." giggled Holley.

Finn cleared his throat. "Right now, let's give Holley some much needed rest. We will begin the mission when she recovers. Alright, lets go, Everyone." said Finn as everyone left the room except for Mater who gave Holley a quick kiss before leaving too and also running into the glass door which was shut as he left the room. "OWW Dad Gum Glass Doors!" moaned Mater as he stumbled out of the room a little dizzy.

* * *

After a few more days of rehab and recovery, Holley was fit enough to leave the hospital and as she left the building she spotted Finn waiting outside, leaning up against his dark light blue spy car and he was wearing sun glasses.

"You don't need to be under cover just to pick me up, you know!" She said.

Finn did not smile, but kept a on a serious face as he help Holley into his car. Holley was getting a bit taken back by his attitude. "Okay, Finn, you're beginning to scare me now." she said a bit nervously in question.

Finn turn the ignition and he started to drive, and when he was away from the Hospital he finally spoke. "Tomorrow we will be taking off with Siddeley, but first I need to interrogate Professor Z today." He said with a determined look on his face. "I suspect something is not right with this mission, so I'm going to find out if he has something to hide." he explained.

Holley rolled her eyes. "Oh please, what can he do when he is handcuffed and strapped to a chair?" she asked sarcastically.

Finn keep quite for a moment as he was at a red light and then said "I remember Henry telling me on the phone that I should never trust him, even when he is in handcuffs. Well I want to make sure he has nothing else planned for us." said Finn as they approach a Germany Air Force Base outside of Berlin Germany. "Today, I will make sure he wont jeopardize the flight." Said Finn as they rolled up to the security gate, and after going through security, they pulled up to an aircraft hanger where Siddeley was waiting for them outside.

"Good Evening, Sir." Siddeley greeted them as he stood at attention. "I checked the weather and its clear skies all the way to London and then to the United States tomorrow, I'm just giving the plane some routine checks in case that might cause any delays tomorrow."

"Good man" said Finn "How is the interrogation going with Professor Z?"

"He has been quiet the whole time, Sir." replied Siddeley. "He refuses to talk to anyone except you, Sir."

"Well he's in luck because I'm here now. Show me the way to him, please." Asked Finn.

"With pleasure, Sir." Said Siddeley as they walked over to a private room that had two armed, German Air Force Guards standing outside with assault rifles in hand, in case Professor Z tried anything stupid.

Finn showed them their ID's, and after they let them pass and unlocked the door, there, lo and behold, was Professor Z all tied up with a bag over his head.

Finn turned around to Holley and asked "Please Dear, go into the other room where he won't see you. Its best for you to stay out of it until I am done with him, you understand, Holley?"

She nodded and she walked away into the other room as Finn closed the door to make sure no one else comes in.

Finn walked over to Professor Z and lifted the bag off his head and Professor Z looked up and gave him an evil smile. "Guten Tag, Herr Finn." He snickered.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Finn said, then punched him in the face forcefully, knocking his monocle off, and even drawing a bit of blood.

"Dammit!" Exclaimed Zündapp after regaining his focus. "What was that for?!"

Finn glared. "That is for taking a shot at Holley." He shouted in a fit of rage, and then he punched him in the stomach causing him to fall down to the floor still strapped into his chair. "And that is for you capturing us AGAIN!"

Professor Z groaned in pain for a second and then recovered. "First of all, I didn't shoot at her, the little bitch jumped in the way! And second, I'm glad I still have not yet killed you once and for all. What can I do once you are dead? I would not have that much fun if you leave this planet." He laughed in his evil tone. "But then again, killing you would be great pleasure in my life once it comes around."

Finn walked over to the other side of the table and sat down facing him. "You give me any more reasons to blow your brains out, I will if you don't tell me what you wanted to tell me so speak up now!" Demanded Finn.

Professor Z snickered. "Well I was going to ask you, how much do you enjoy your life, I mean, being a top secret agent should still be a rare thing now a days since the fall of the Soviet Union in the 80's and I'm still surprised that there are still spies all around this world today." he chuckled "But what is there to spying nowadays, I'll tell you NOTHING!" he boomed "But I will tell you that something is coming to this world, that will change everything."

Finn was confused. "What is coming?" he asked.

Zündapp smiled maniacally. "A brand new Cold War is coming my friend, yes you might think I'm crazy, even I thought I am, I've got people on my side who are planning for a cyber attack against the world that will caused every country to question their Allies and their enemies. And do you want to know what is the best part about this plan?!" said Professor Z as he grin out a evil smile.

"Surprise me." Finn said with a glare.

"You, Mater, and Holley will be cause of all of whats to come in future so better gain another set of eyes because pretty soon, the whole world will have a price on your heads." laughed Professor Z in his evil way.

"Stop daydreaming and plotting, you crazy bastard!" Shouted Finn, slamming his fist down on the table. "I only want to know if you plan on doing anything stupid on our flight from Germany to London! Not to hear another one of your crazy ideas for your next evil criminal plot."

Professor Z snickered "Very well then you want a answer to your question, your answer is NO you idiot!" He snapped. "When I was still a college professor, I would have told you to snap out of sleeping and smack a book across your face!" he bellowed "I'm surprised for a smart spy agent to be still a complete idiot when it comes to studying Ideology and Psychology, you dim wit."

Finn gave a smirk and started to laugh a bit. "Uh, that makes no sense Professor. No wonder you lost your job at University of Germany back then."

"You take that back!" growled Professor Z. "Don't you dare bring up my past or you will regret it".

"Whatever you say, Professor Dum Dum." Finn laughed as he walked towards the door.

"Wait! I have one more question for you." Said the professor. "What is it now?" asked Finn.

He smiled. "Will there be champagne during the flight?" Asked Professor Z. "I would love to have some before I head back to slammer where that idiot Sir Axlerod is staying."

"Yes there will be, professor, but you won't be having any of it for sure!" replied Finn through a shout as he slammed the door behind him, then took a deep breath and exhaled.

Holley quietly walked out of the other room and approach Finn with caution "Finn?" she asked "Are you okay, I've heard you get angry before but this was a bit overboard."

Finn sighed and looked over at Holley. "Like I said before from what Henry told me; Never trust that man, even when he is captured." Said Finn quietly.

Holley set her hand on his arm. "But that was the first time I've heard you in that fit of rage. Finn, you never throw punches. You're against violence unless its nessacary... aren't you? You did not need to punch him just because he shot at me." A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm alive and thats all that matters."

Finn looked at Holley. "Well until we drop off this villain into the hands of CHROME, I'm going to keep my eye on him for sure, even if it means spending the night with Siddeley." Finn set a hand on her shoulder and wiped the tear off her cheek. "Please don't cry, darling." He said, trying to comfort Holly.

Just then her phone rang and the voice mail was the familiar voice of Mater: "Well dad gum, Holley, where you been? I got some special gifts for you and I nearly ate them all up. Please hurry before I do. I love you, my pretty Holley. from Mater."

Holley smiled. "Oh, that silly Mater" She giggled.

"Why don't you go spend the rest of the day with him? That always helps you feel better." suggested Finn. "Go, and I will call you all tomorrow to let you know when we are ready to take off."

"Okay" said Holley, "but how am I going to get back to the hotel? she asked.

"Hey Siddeley, can you get out of that Aircraft engine and come over here please?" called Finn.

Siddeley rushed over in some work overalls and all covered in grease and hydraulic fluid all over him instead of his usual Airplane Captian uniform. "Yes Sir?"

"Take Miss Holley back to the hotel, and don't dent my car in the process or you will owe me more money like what happened last time, you got it?" Asked Finn.

Siddeley gulped. "Yes sir, I wont do that again, Sir." he replied "But what about the plane and the Professor?"

Finn chuckled. "Don't worry, Siddeley, I can watch the plane until you get back and I'll make sure that that pile of garbage in the other room stays in check. Now go please, we are wasting time."

* * *

It was a long night for Finn. The alarm clock onboard the private cabin of his airplane went off, signaling that it was 4:00 AM.

It was still dark out, but he got up and walked out of his cabin and found Siddeley fast asleep on the couch. Finn went over to wake up Siddeley, and then poured them both a cup of nice warm tea.

"Sir?" asked Siddeley.

Finn looked up. "Yes, what is it, Sid?"

"Don't you think its a bit early for both of those couples to wake them up now, Sir?" Siddeley asked.

Finn was confused. "Why? Whats wrong with waking them up now, Sid?"

"Well," said Siddeley with a blush, "When I dropped Holley off, well, erm, she and Mater got into making-"

"STOP!" interrupted Finn "I don't need to know the rest and I'm sure they won't mind the early hour start. Now get the plane ready while I go down to the hotel and wake them up, alright?" Said Finn as he walked toward the Airplane door.

"With pleasure, Sir." Siddeley replied, glad it was Finn and not him who got the unfortunate task of awaking the young couples.

Finn walked down the steps and then walked to his car, where he got in and headed down to the hotel where Sally, Lightning, Mater, and Holley were staying.

While he was driving he became lost in his thoughts. 'Why would Siddeley warm me about waking them up so early?" he wondered. "Its not like they are going to scream and throw things at me because I interrupted their privacy at this hour'...

45 Minutes Later at the hotel...

"AAAAHHH" shrieked Holley, diving under the covers.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, FINN!" Cried Mater as Finn rushed out the door and into the hotel hallway, but before he get away, he got smacked in the head by Mater's dirty work shoes.

"Well" said Finn as he caught his breath, "now I understand why Sidley warmed me about waking them up at this hour." said Finn as he blushed red with embarrassment "I guess I will try see if the other couple is awake then."

As Finn walked towards the door and reached out to open it, suddenly he stopped. 'Hang on, Finn.' He thought. 'do you want to make the same mistake twice and get a boot to the head again?" He wondered "No nevermind. I will just call them."

Finn took out his cell phone and tried Lightning's number, but it was turned off, so he tried Sally's, and luckily she answered. "Hello, this is Sally. Who is this?" she asked.

"Its either room service or its a spy agent waiting outside your door. Its time to go now." Answered Finn.

"But, Finn" said Sally tiredly, "Its only 4:30 am, and Lightning probably does not want to get up now. As a matter of fact, I'm not too keen on the idea either. Can we wait a few more minutes?" Sally asked.

"We could if you want the flight to be delayed today or you can tell him to get up and get ready. I'm leaving now and I expect to see you both meet me at the Air Base at 6:00AM sharp, or I will leave you here. So chop chop," Said Finn as he hung up the phone and started to walk back to his car. "I hope they won't be late." said Finn to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Air Force Base, Professor Z was smiling to himself. "Soon the device will be stored aboard in the Baggage Compartment, and both our world's will end very soon."

"What did you say, Professor?" asked Finn as he opened the door and walked into the room to take him aboard the plane. "Nothing, just thinking aloud, thats all." replied Professor Z, who kept his innocent looking face on. "Is the Champagne ready? I really look forward to this first class flight back to prison."

Finn gave him a stern look. "No you won't, you will be flying 4th class the whole way if you don't shut your mouth." growled Finn.

"Then go to hell, Finn" Snapped Professor Z, spitting in Finn's face.

Finn could no longer control his anger and he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Zündapp's head. "If you do that again one more time I will shoot you!" Exclaimed Finn.

"THEN GO AHEAD! SHOOT ME THEN! YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! DO IT! DO IT I SAY NOW!" Yelled Professor Z.

Finn's finger was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, "FINN, DROP THE GUN NOW PLEASE!" Holley's shrill voice rang out. "I don't want you to be convicted for murder!" she shouted, running up and grabbing his arm.

"Dad gum, Finn." Mater said, close behind Holley. "No need to get all hot headed like a volcano that erupts on rainy day at Wall Street. Don't kill him now." Said Mater.

Finn looked over and sees his friends pleading with him. He looked into Holley eyes and see the emotions she is feeling right now. Fear. Worry. Sadness.

Finn looked back at Professor Z, then back once again to everyone else. "Thank you, my friends. He was really starting to get to me, wasn't he?" said Finn as his face went red with embarrassment.

"Well dad gum, that what a tow truck driver does." said Mater.

Lightning looked at him in confusion. "Mater, that has nothing to do what just happened right now."

Mater chuckled. "No I didn't mean that, I meant that weird looking vehicle over their is towing planes around backwards driving. That is awesome!"

Sally sighed. "Mater, you're pretty good at changing the subject aren't you!"

He grinned. "Well lets get on this plane and lets GET R DONE with this mission, I miss our town a lot!" cried Mater with excitement.

"Sir, everything is ready and we are cleared for take off." Announced Siddeley who was standing by the door of the Air Plane.

"Right. lets go" said Finn.

* * *

"Bravo 007, your cleared for takeoff on runway 1 9'r and have a nice flight." said the Air Traffic Controller after everyone, including Professor Z and his two henchmen Grem and Acer (who were put onboard the flight earlier), were on board the plane.

"Roger, Bravo 007 cleared to take off on runway 1 9'r, and you have a good day too." Replied Siddeley as he throttled up and he lifted the plane up and headed towards London.

Mater could not keep his cool down as the plane lifted off. "WOOOOW THIS IS AWESOME!" Cried Mater who was jumping up and down and pushing a lot of buttons. Holley, who was sitting next to him, put one hand on his his knee and and when Mater turned around, she kissed him. "Wow, Hol, whats with the romantic stuff?" asked Mater as he blushed red in the cheeks.

Holley stop kissing him and said. "Well soon we can finally at last get Married. Remember before we had this mission assigned to us a few weeks ago?We were just about to have the wedding?" she said in a soft romantic tone. "Now I'm just so happy that we're finally going to be getting married. Don't you look forward to that, my sweet Mater?"

Mater looked into her beautiful green eyes. "Yes I do, my sweet, pretty Holley." he said as he was moving in to kiss her.

Suddenly a stewardess tapped him on his shoulder. "Pardon me to interrupt your moment, but who here said they wanted ice cream?" she asked.

Mater suddenly turned around and shouted "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME LET ME HAVE IT LET ME HAVE THE DELICIOUS ICE CREAM!"

Holley slumped back into her seat and sighed as she looked out the window. 'I can't wait for the wedding...' She thought to herself. "Finally going to be married to him...'

...

Meanwhile, in a private cabin on the plane, Lightning and Sally were having a conversation. "So, Sally," Lightning started, taking her hand, "What month would you like to have the wedding?"

Sally thought for a few moments. "Maybe sometime towards summer, but not as hot as August."

"How is... June?" He asked.

"Maybe..." She replied. She looked up at him and smiled flirtatiously. "Lightning?"

"Yes, sweetie?" He asked, catching a hint of mischief in her eyes.

She grinned and leaned closer to him. "Kiss me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you even think you have to ask?"

He leaned in to kiss her, but just then the plane was shook by turbulence. Sally grabbed his arm and clung to him. "I HATE turbulence!" She said.

Lightning chuckled. "It's fine. The plane is perfectly safe."

"Ha. Until the turbulence shakes it so much that it falls THOUSANDS OF FEET, CARRYING US TO OUR DEATH!" She shouted, though she was smiling. "and then the parachute won't deploy and we'll all die a bloody, painful death."

Lightning rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. "We will not."

"Well... Let's get back to planning the wedding." Sally said. "Are you going to rent a tuxedo?"

"Seriously? Me? In a tux?" Lightning asked. "I don't think so."

Sally looked at him with a pleading look. "Please, Stickers?" She asked, her eyes wide.

He sighed and kissed her. "Alright. For you."

She grinned. "Thanks. You'll look good in a tuxedo."

"Eh..." Lightning said, wishing he wasn't such a pushover. "Anyway, we really ought to talk to Mater and Holley about getting them married off. Now that Holley's recovered and we'll be back home in a few hours, we should call the town and see if we can get a new cake for them and the decorations back up in the courthouse."

"I agree." Sally said. "Maybe this time they'll finally be able to have it with no more interruptions."

Lightning got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Speaking of 'interruptions'..." He trailed off before leaning closer and pulling her into a kiss.

...

Meanwhile up near the front of the plane, Finn was keeping a close eye on Professor Z and his two stooges Grem and Acer.

"Hey, why can't we watch TV?" Moaned Acer. "I'm bored, and I want to watch football on that flat screen that you have up there."

Grem groaned. "Oh, shut up, brother. We are prisoners. What do you think he's gonna say?"

"The answer is No!" interrupted Finn.

"See I told you he would say No, now shut your mouth, Acer" Grem said.

"Screw you, smart ass." snapped Acer.

"Both of you dimwits, shut up!" Boomed Professor Z.

Finn cocked his pistol. "Why don't all three of you shut you mouths." He warned.

Zündapp smiled evilly. "Hehehe, it is time!" he smirked with a evil grin.

Finn look at him with a puzzled expression "What do you mean its time?" he asked.

But Professor Z did not answer he just continued to laugh.

Finn began to get angry. "Tell me what it is time For." He said, raising his voice.

"Its time for us all to DIE!" He chuckled. "AH AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Finn sighed in frustration. "Your crazy, and you are telling nothing but lie."

"Don't believe me, Finn?" Asked Professor Z. "Very well then, I will give you a hint. Lay down on the floor and see if you can hear anything out of the ordinary."

"Fine, but if this is another one of your tricks, I will swear to God I will shoot you this time!" exclaimed Finn.

"Whatever you say, Agent Finn MicMissile." chuckled Professor Z.

Finn then laid down on the cabin floor and listened closely for anything strange.

Finn jumped up suddenly after he heard a mysterious noise, though from his training at CHROME, he knew immediately, though not without a shock, what it was. "EVERYBODY GET BACK! THERE IS A BOMB ON BOARD!"

But just as he said that, the bomb exploded, Finn hits the ground hard, knocking him out cold.

* * *

When Finn awoke, he found Holley and Sally standing above him "Wha... what happened?" Groaned Finn.

"You suffered a concussion from the blast but other than that, you look fine." Said Sally. "You've only been out about ten minutes."

"Where are Mater and Lightning?" asked Finn.

"Oh they are keeping a eye on Professor Z, Grem, and Acer in the back." said Holley.

"Good." said Finn as he slowly got up "I'm heading to cockpit to help Siddeley."

Holley was puzzled. "Don't you think Sid has everything under control? Don't you want to look over the Professor?"

But Finn ignored her and ran into the cockpit to find Siddeley struggling to keep the aircraft in the sky.

"What do we got here Sid?" Asked Finn as he jumped into the Co-Pilot's seat.

Siddeley was surprised to see Finn in the seat next to him. "Uh Sir, I got this bird under control, and I don't need help thank you, why don't you go-." Suddenly his speech was interrupted when warning lights flashed and alarm bells began to ring. "Ah shoot! We lost all the hydraulics and I can't pull the nose up! We're going going down now, sir!" cried Siddeley.

"Have you tried adding pressure to the hydraulics, Sid?" Asked Finn.

Siddeley was stunned. "Since when do you know how to fly a plane?!"

"Hang on, let me fly this thing please, you go to trust me, Sid!" Exclaimed Finn.

Then suddenly the ground proximity warning started blaring 'Terrain! PULL UP!'

Siddeley, startled, leapt from the seat and shoved Finn into it. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! You have control! Its your aircraft!"

Finn started pushing a few buttons and then when he was only nine hundred feet above the waters of the English Channel, he pulled back on the stick hard. The plane just clipped the edge of the water and then the plane began to climb again.

After things had returned to calm, Siddeley looked over to Finn. "When did you learn how to fly like that, Sir?!" asked Siddeley.

All Finn could do was smile. "Ask Professor Z that question. He will tell you the answer." Replied Finn. Then as Finn got up he quickly said "Don't expect me to take over your job any time soon. And I don't want a medal for this, is that clear, Sid?"

"Yes Sir, whatever you say, Sir" replied Siddeley.

As Finn left the cockpit and Holley rushed over to him. "Finn, what happened? Everyone back here thought we were all going to die when the plane went into a steep dive. Sally nearly fainted! Is everything under control?"

"Yes it is now, Dear. The landing will be a bit bumpy, that should be the worst of our troubles. Are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Yes I am, but you can't go near the tail section of the plane because there is a giant, gaping hole in the side of the plane." Holley informed in.

Finn chuckled. "Better not let Sally see that. She'd faint dead away." Finn walked over to examine the hole in the side of the aircraft. It was big, but not enough for a person to fit through. "No wonder we almost lost all of hydraulics. It was an explosive decompression. Well as long as the plane keeps flying, we should be fine." He turned to Holley. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have unfinished business with the Professor."

"Please don't kill him, Uncle Finn. We need him alive." Holley said to him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Replied Finn as he walked to the private room where the Professor was moved to after the explosion.

Finn walked into the room and found Mater and Lightning watching over Professor Z and his two henchman.

"Thank God you're okay Finn." Lightning said with relief. "Is everything alright with the plane?"

"Yes, Siddeley has everything under control." Finn told him. "You both can go back to your loved ones now, I can handle these three the rest of the way to London." Said Finn.

Lightning and Mater both left the room and then after the door shut, Professor Z spoke smiled. "The bomb has crippled this plane and in a few minutes you and me will die, along with your friends, and there is nothing you can do about it Finn." Laughed Professor Z.

"No, you're wrong Professor." Proclaimed Finn. "The plane may be damaged, but If it wasn't for you, we would all be dead right now, just like you wanted. But you made the mistake back in Germany a few weeks ago, with Gunther."

Professor Z stop laughing and was puzzled. "What do you mean, McMissile?" he asked.

Finn smiled. "You taught me how to fly a plane!" Said Finn with great pride.

"Impossible! I did not teach you anything!"

Finn smiled "Can't you remember" he asked.

"No, I can't." Replied Professor Z. "Tell me what you mean by this nonsense!"

Finn took a deep breath. "Okay then, here is what happened..."

.::FLASHBACK::.

_6 Weeks Earlier_

_Abandon RAF Air Base_

_Location: Outside of London_

_Time- 7:00AM_

_Its in the early hours of the morning as Finn and Gunther pull up in a Black Car, disguised as top ranking RAF Pilot's. "We're here now, Gunther." Finn said. "Now remember, just keep your cool and try not to blow your cover, or we are both screwed." Explains Finn._

_But Gunther was looking out the window nervously, not paying attention. "Hey, Gunther." said Finn has he tap his shoulder. "You listening to me? You look very apprehensive." _

_Gunther turned around and said quietly "I'm fine, its just I got a bad feeling about this, Finn." _

_"Well do you want to sit this one out, Gunther, if you are uncomfortable with it?" Finn asked. _

_Gunther quickly responded back "No, are you kidding? they are expecting two people, so I have to go or this won't go as planned. You know that." _

_Finn patted him on the shoulder. "Right then, lets get this over with." Said Finn as they got out of the car. _

_After a short two minute walk, they reach the the old aircraft hanger where they were told to meet the Professor. "You ready, Gunther?" asked Finn. _

_"Im ready as I will ever be, and if things don't go well, then its been an honor serving with you, Finn." replied Gunther._

_"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't think we will get killed in this mission." Finn replied with a wink. _

_They walked through the doors and into the dark and poor lighted hanger-_

"Spooky." interrupted a voice.

Finn turned around to see Mater standing behind him with Lightning, Sally, and Holley. "Since when did you guys join-" started Finn, but he was interrupted by Holley.

"No its alright, please continue the story Finn."

"Okay then where was I?" Finn wondered aloud. "Oh yes, well..."

_After a short walk, they walked over towards two masked men who told them to stop and show their ID. After they confirmed they were the so called pilots Professor Z hired, the men led them past four new advanced, stolen military fighter jets completed with the latest technology, that if flown by the wrong hand's can wipe out an entire city. _

_"Do you know how to fly a plane, Finn?" Whispered Gunther. _

_"No I don't unfortunately, but come on, we are not going to need to fly them, because all we are going to do is catch them by surprised so we can apprehend them here on the ground. Don't worry about that Gunther." Said Finn. "Why do you ask?" _

_"Oh nothing, just seeing if you knew how to fly, thats all." Whispered Gunther. _

_"Listen, If I knew how to fly a plane, I would not have a private jet that I hired someone else to fly for me." Whispered Finn as they approach a little room at the back of hanger. _

_"He should be inside" said one of the masked men. _

_"Thank you" replied Finn as they walked inside. There, right in front of them, sat Professor Z and Grem sitting in front of a table, while Acer was off in the corner watching American Football on the TV. _

_"Guten Tag. I see my two pilots have arrived." Said Professor Z cheerfully. "Come, sit, we have work to do and we must be quick about it." _

_"Why Sir," Started Finn as he tried to not to call him by his name, "What's the rush?" _

_Professor Z avoided the question. "I will tell you later, but now is not the time for dilly dallying like some people are behind me." Said Professor Z referring to Acer. Grem picked up an empty soda can and threw it at Acer, hitting him in the head. _

_"OWW!" He shouted. "What the heck was that for?" _

_"Shut up, you lazy couch potato!" yelled Grem. _

_"Anyway," continued Professor Z, "Here is the plan. I want you both to do me a big favor before I can hire you to become members of my somewhat trusted crew." He explained. _

_Finn was confused. "You mean you want us to do you something before we do the deal you promised?" asked Finn. _

_"Yes I do. I want to see if you are both truly the best military combat pilots you got here, so I want you both to do something for me. I want Captain Barry (Gunther's undercover name) to fly out to the city of London's parliament building, and I want you Captain George (Finn's undercover name) to do something a bit more of a personal favor for me please." asked Professor Z. _

_"Well spit it out then, Sir." Finn said. _

_Professor Z was silent for a moment and look around the room. "I want you to fly to Radiator Springs and bomb the town into dust, and make sure to bomb the courthouse for sure. I heard my worst enemy's family member is getting married to that someone else that ruined my life after the WGP incident. I want to make sure that the lives of these three Individuals that go by the names of Mater, Holley, and my worst enemy of all, Agent Finn McMissile die a horrible fiery death on their wedding day!" Explained Professor Z, laughing maniacally. _

_Finn could not believe what he was hearing. He going to destroy Radiator Springs and take out his niece and her fiancé Mater on the day she will be getting married! WHAT TO DO NOW?! Thought Finn to himself. _

_"Come now, we must get you both into your planes, because we are running out of time, people." Ordered Professor Z. "Wait, why now?" asked Finn._

_"Because we believe we have a traitor in our mist, and we want to get this thing over with quickly." Explained the Professor. _

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW" screamed a voiced that interrupted Finn's story. He looked over to see Holley taser Zündapp after slapping him. Everyone then looked at Holley in shock.

"What?!" She asked in rage. "The bastard was going to kill me on my own wedding day! Why can't a women let her anger out on him?"

Finn chuckled. "Well now where was I, oh yes. The moment when things started to get a bit hairy..."

_Finn climbed into one of the fighter jets and strapped the seatbelt on securely. "Gosh, I wish I never said not to worry about flying these things, because now I am going to have to." Finn thought, very anxiously. _

_"Captain George, this Professor Z on the radio, can you hear me?" he called out. _

_"Yes I can." replied Finn. _

_"Good. all you have to do is just throttle down the run way and turn on the thing that says Auto Pilot, and then set a Course for New York City. By the time you reach New York, you should know how to handle the plane." Explained the Professor. "Good luck and don't disappoint me! Professor Z out!" he radioed._

_Finn took off and headed East. Professor Z then began to laugh "What a foul, he played that out really well, Finn is getting more dumber every time we meet!" He laughed. _

_"Shall we shoot him down and kill him?" Asked Grem. _

_"You most certainly can, and as for you Gunther, I'm glad I picked out the best double agent spy in the world and here is your money." Explained the Professor as he gave Gunther a big heavy suit case. Zündapp looked up at the sky and then said "Good Bye Agent Finn McMissile!" he laughed. _

* * *

"Hello everyone, this is your Caption Siddeley speaking. We are approaching London's Heathrow Airport and I would like you all to fasten your seat belts and prepare for a little bit of a hard landing here. Thank you for your patience and enjoy your day."

Lightning laughed. "Thats a smooth way of trying to say, 'this flight went through smoothly and we're trying to cover it up when we almost died."

Finn sighed. "Well I guess thats enough story telling. Now if you'll excuse me, I must radio the SAS forces on the ground we are heading in to land, so if anyone needs me, I will be up in the Cockpit."

* * *

Said Finn as he walked away.

**Matt: And 20 minutes later they landed safely and they dropped off the Professor to the Authorities. Siddeley got a backup plane to fly them back to the United States, and everyone was happy to look forward to what they hope this time, was a uninterrupted wedding for Mater and Holly. The End! I'm Done! **

**Mere: *scoffs* Done? It's only been an hour.**

**Matt: Oh come on, you gotta admit that was a great chapter.**

**Mere: I knew it! I just KNEW you'd do something like that! **

**Matt: Something like what?**

**Mere: Before you finally turn the story back over to me, Beat all my highest words count in a chapter, and write all this EPICNESS so that when I start writing again, they'll all leave hate reviews, wanting you to take back over.**

**Matt: :D **

**Mere: I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! **

**Matt: *Rolls eyes* Please Leave a Review!**


	19. Unforgettable Wedding

**K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 19~ Unforgettable Wedding. **

**Mere: Thank you very much, 'CO'-author. Oh, it's good to be back. :D **

**Matt: ... I have no comment**.

* * *

Three days after the accident on the plane, Holley and Mater finally arrived back in Radiator Springs. It was midnight when they arrived home, the drive from America's CHROME base to Radiator Springs being a bit of a trip.

The reason they had to go to CHROME: USA base was because Holley had to transfer files now that she would be living in the US, rather than in London.

It took seven hour's drive back to the dusty little town, but they did it.

Mater climbed out of driver's seat of his tow truck, then walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. He opened the door and gently shook a sleeping Holley's shoulder. "Hol... Hol, we're home. Wake up." He said softly.

Holley stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. "What time is it, dear?"

"Around twelve-thirty." He replied, taking her hand and helping her out of the truck. Holley winced slightly, and Mater put his arm around her shoulders. "Are ya alright, hon?"

She nodded. "Yes... Just a bit sore.." She finished in a whisper.

"Where your stitches are still healin?" Mater asked, referring to her surgery two weeks before.

"Yeah..." She gave him a reassuring smile. "But I'll be alright."

He kissed her softly on the lips, then they walked up the driveway together. Mater turned the key in the door and they went inside. Everything was as they'd left it four weeks ago.

They made their way upstairs and, being exhausted from a seven hour drive, didn't even bother to change into pajamas before collapsing in bed.

Mater pulled the quilt over them and then pulled Holley close to him. She nuzzled against him, sighing contentedly. "Goodnight, dear." She whispered. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead and took her hand into his. "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Holley and Mater were at Flo's, sipping coffee and talking with the townsfolk. Everyone wanted to hear about the mission and the plane explosion, though Mater and Holley couldn't give too many details. After telling the story for the tenth time, they were approached by Lightning, Doc, and Flo, who's faces all held excited looks.

"What?" Holley asked, smiling too.

"You guys are getting married tonight." Lightning grinned.

"WHAT?!" Mater and Holley exclaimed.

Doc chuckled. "We re-scheduled the wedding, Sally and Flo decorated the courthouse, a cake is ready to be decorated by Flo, and the wedding is tonight at eight."

Holley and Mater were stunned. Lightning walked out of the cafe, Mater and Holley running after him. "How do you just plan someone's wedding behind their back?! WHY would you do that?!"

* * *

Though it was surprising, they quickly accepted it, and decided that since they only had nine hours, they'd best start getting ready.

Their families had once again come to Radiator Springs, in hopes that this time they'd actually get to see a wedding.

At Flo's house, Sally and Linda (Holley's sister and second bridesmaid) Were nearly finished getting ready, and Holley was about to start. She'd had her nails done already, and Flo was styling her hair. Holley was trying to sit still, but she was bouncing with anticipation of the wedding.

"Excited?" Flo asked, pinning a flower into Holley's brown hair.

"Very." She replied, smiling. "Though I'm still a bit frustrated about having it planned behind my back."

"Lightning's idea." Sally said, leaning against the corner table.

"Speaking of Lightning," Holley started, "When are you two getting married?"

Sally sighed. "If I could get that man to help me with the planning, I could tell you. But probably sometime in summer. Around June." She smiled. "Have you and Mater decided where you two are honeymooning?"

"Mater says its a surprise, but he says I'll love it." Holley said with a grin and a roll of her eyes.

Sally chuckled. "You think he's taking you tractor tipping?"

"Lord, I hope not." Holley said with a shudder. She looked up at Flo. "So you said the cake was ready? How did you make it so fast?"

Flo winked at her. "I have my ways." She stepped back. "There... Look at you, honey. Why you're prettier than a princess."

Holley looked in the mirror. Her brown, wavy hair was slightly pulled back, though still fell around her shoulders. Little white and purple silk flowers were woven into braids, and a silver and diamond headband sat on the top of Holley's head, to hold her veil in place.

Holley smiled, but her expression showed disbelief. "It's.. Beautiful."

Flo grinned. "Now put the dress on."

* * *

Mater paced back and forth, nervously. Then he stopped and once again tried to tie his tie. "Dadgum this tie..."

"Need help?" Lightning asked, walking over to him, his own tie tied perfectly.

"Please!" Mater pleaded. "I can't remember how to tie this darned thing. Sumthin about a rabbit and a tree, but I got nothin."

Lightning stifled a laugh and tied his friend's tie. Then noticed the tie's color was purple. So was the small flower in the tuxedo's button hole. "Purple?" Lightning asked.

Mater smiled. "It was Hol's idea. The entire weddin, themed purple."

"Ouch." Lightning replied.

"Nah, it ain't so bad." Mater said. "And I'd do anything for her. A purple flower don't make much difference."

"So did you decide where you're taking her for the honeymoon?" Lightning asked.

"Yep. I done got us flight tickets to Tokyo Japan." Mater replied. "Right where we first met."

"In the bathroom?" Lightning asked with a smirk.

"That ain't what I meant!" Mater replied. "Besides, it was in the hallway OUTSIDE the bathroom." He said matter-of-factly. "And if you MUST know, I got us a room at a fancy hotel. So there."

Lightning laughed. "Alright, alright. Anyway, it's about an hour till the wedding. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. Them in-flight movies usually aren't that good."

"About the wedding! Not the flight!"

"Oh." Mater grinned, his face red with embarrassment.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Nervous about the wedding?" Lightning asked.

Mater grinned. "Nope. I love Hol, she loves me, everyone loves us, what could go wrong?"

Mater should not have asked that.

* * *

"Holley, it's ten minutes till the wedding! Hurry!" Sally pressed, attempting to get her friend to hurry. "You need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!"

Holley was wracking her brain. "Well, Finn's old..."

"I heard that!"

"Ahem. Something old..." Holley said, looking around her. "Oh! My necklace. It was my mother's, and my grandmother's before that." She said fondly, fastening the strand of pearls around her neck. "Let's see... The dress is new. Borrowed... Hmm.."

Sally smiled and took off her pearl earrings. "Here, take these. But I want them back. Lightning gave them to me."

Holley chuckled. "Well its not exactly 'borrowed' if I don't return them..." She put on the earrings. "Let's see. Blue... Ah." She lifted the hem of her dress. "A blue garter. There." She smiled. "Alright, I can officially get married now."

There was a knock on the door. Holley looked up. "Come in, unless you're Mater."

Finn walked inside. "Holley, may I speak to you in private, please?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Of course..." She said, standing up and following him to a different room. "What's going on?" She asked when the door was shut.

"Holley, did you and Mater create a guest list?" He asked after nervously looking around.

"We did for our first wedding plans, but not for this one. Lightning just announced it on his website and said everyone who wanted to attend could." Holley replied with a roll of her eyes. "Why?"

Finn took a deep breath. "There are some... Suspicious looking guests... Here."

"What do you mean by 'suspicious'?"

"There's just something... Off about them." Finn replied.

Holley nodded, then smiled. "Well, we're spies. We can handle them."

Finn hoped she was right.

* * *

Mater stood in front of the podium, Lightning beside him, and Sally and Linda across from them. The music began to play, and the doors opened. Holley walked slowly down the aisle, her arm on her father's beside her.

Mater's breath was taken away. His love approached him, dressed in all white silk except for the purple and silver bow on the side of the dress. Every step she took was graceful and full of beauty. Her smile was bigger than he'd ever seen decorating her features before, and her eyes shone with excitement. Mater felt tears spring to his eyes, wondering what he'd ever done to be able to deserve calling her his own.

Her father kissed her cheek and hugged her, then placed her hand in Mater's, smiling at them both.

Holley and Mater joined hands and then turned to face Doc, who stood behind the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He started, "We are gathered here together in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join Holley Elise Shiftwell and Tobias Joseph Mater together in holy matrimony."

Mater's face reddened at the mention of his full name. Holley stifled a laugh and squeezed her husband-to-be's hand.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A silence.

Doc smiled. "Alright then. These two have chosen to write their own vows. Holley?"

Holley looked lovingly at Mater. "Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love. Mater, I take you to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful wife. To give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; A commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new. I love you now and for always." She finished with a tear of happiness sliding down her cheek.

Mater smiled at her. "Hol, I love ya. You are my bestest friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you, and to help you in times of sorrow and when youre hurtin, and when there's struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad. When life comes easy and when it comes hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." He grinned. "Finn helped me come up with all that." He whispered, but a bit loudly.

Doc cleared his throat. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you-"

BOOM! A gunshot rang through the air. Screams were heard and Mater grabbed Holley, shielding her with his body.

Smoke began to rise into the air. "Everyone hit the floor!" Finn's voice called.

People were shouting to be heard over one another, and really, no one could hear anything but gun shots and shouting. "What's going on?!" Holley exclaimed.

"Shiftwell, McMissile, and Mater. How wonderful to see you again." A sinister voice said. "We just came to sabotage your special day. A gift from our old employer, Zündapp!"

They turned to look for the attacker but could see no one through the smoke. The courthouse doors opened and about twenty people ran in, guns in hand.

Finn called to Mater and Holley. "Holley, taser! Quick! Mater, get them!"

People were running everywhere, panicked. Holley did her best to only taser those with guns. She aimed, then shot, shocking a man so that he fell to the ground. Mater stood behind her. "Doc, finish marryin us!" He shouted.

Doc, who'd ducked behind the podium when the gunshots rang out, shouted to be heard above the commotion. "By the power vested in me-" He stopped and tackled a masked man to the ground, knocking the man out cold. "Power vested in me by the state of-" He dodged a bullet and punched another man. "State of Arizona, I now pronounce you-" There was a crash and he ducked behind the stand again. "Pronounce you husband and- Finn, look out!"

Finn flipped to dodge another person and then knocked him unconscious.

Mater looked at Holley. "He pronounced us husband and Finn, Hol."

"Husband and wife!" Doc shouted. "You may now kiss-" He stopped to tackle someone.

Holley tasered another criminal. Doc looked over at them. "You may now kiss-" He grabbed a masked man and grabbed his gun, then punched him in the face. He sighed and looked at Mater and Holley. "**Just kiss**!"

Mater grinned and placed a swift kiss on Holley's lips.

"They're getting away!" Finn shouted. He and Holley and Mater ran out the door after the criminals, who jumped into a car.

Holley and Mater scrambled to the getaway car, diving in then taking off after them. "Wait for me!" Finn cried, diving into the car through the sunroof. They took off down the highway, pots and pans clanking on the road behind them. The 'Just Married' paint on the back of the car had been smeared when Finn dove in, leaving it reading 'Just Matered'.

"Hey, that can be my new slogan!" Mater said excitedly.

Finn stood up in the backseat and through the sunroof as Mater dialed 911 and Holley maneuvered the car. Finn began shooting at the criminal's car.

Quickly they reached the interstate. Sirens were heard and the squealing of tires. "Careful, Holley!" Finn exclaimed after he nearly had a heart attack from falling out of the car.

"Sorry!" She hissed, swerving. Police cars had begun to drive towards the other car, hot on the chase. Within five minutes they'd caught up, just as the criminals car swerved too far, flying into the ditch. Holley screeched the car to a halt, and she and Mater and Finn jumped out, running over.

Police ran up along with them, and apprehended the men. As it would turn out, they were some of Zündapp's henchmen from the WGP scam. The police led them away, and Finn, Mater and Holley collapsed in the car. After ten minutes of recovery and hyperventilating, Mater looked up and realized something. "Dadgum! Holley, we're late for our flight!"

Holley looked up at Finn. "We've got to leave now!"

"But what about the reception, and throwing the bouquet?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I have an idea." Holley grinned.

* * *

Finn, blushing red with embarrassment, tossed the bouquet behind his shoulder, as Holley had asked him to. It was caught by Sally, who had barely caught it for laughing.

* * *

That evening, Mater and Holley had arrived at their hotel in Tokyo. Holley had been overjoyed that he'd brought her there, which was Mater's hope. Truth be told, she'd always wanted to go back to Japan.

They sat facing each other on the bed in the hotel, holding hands. Holley smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "I can't believe we finally made it..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." Mater replied. "That had to be the longest flight I ever did took."

Holley giggled. "No, silly, I meant that we're finally married. Finally going to start our life together."

Mater pulled her close and rested his head on hers. "And Holley, my beautiful Holley, there's no one else I'd rather spend it with."

Holley smiled up at him and kissed him, both of them feeling nothing but love for the other, and prepared for whatever life might throw at them next.

* * *

**Mere: HAHA! What a COMEBACK! YEA! SO there, co-author. How was THAT?! **

**Matt: *shakes head* you are crazy... **

**Mere: ... I know. But hey, on a random note, my birthday is on Sunday! *happy dance* **

**Matt: She's crazy, I tell you. Lost her mind. Please review!**


	20. Sushi and Wasabi Should be Avoided

Mere: Well, I really didn't know what to do for this chapter. My co-author has signed off for the next ten or so chapters-"

Matt:

Mere: See, he's not even there. So as I was saying, I had no idea what to write. So before he ABANDONED me with this story that was HIS idea, I asked him "So what do I write about". Answer- The honeymoon.

So here ya go, guys. Here's chapter 20.

* * *

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 20~ Sushi and Wasabi Should Be Avoided.

* * *

The next morning, Holley and Mater could be found at the Ueno Park in Tokyo. It was a beautiful morning, with the sun shining down, making the gushing river nearby sparkle. They sat together on a bench near the pond, just enjoying being together and not on a mission.

Holley's left hand held his, and Mater's arm was wrapped around her. Holley looked down at her hand and smiled. Wedding rings were such wonderful things.

Mater grinned and kissed Holley's cheek. "So what do you want to do today, Hol?"

Holley looked down at the tourist brochure that they'd picked up at the hotel. "Hmm... Well there's the Tsukiji fish market. That looks fun."

He smiled. "Well sure, if you want to."

"Alright then." She stood up, then took his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Dadgum..." Mater said, staring in awe at the GIGANTIC marketplace. As far as the eye could see, people were selling fish. SOOO many kinds of fish. Ink-fish, Talapia, squid, shrimp, even octopus and oysters.

"I agree..." Holley replied. She grinned up at Mater. "Remember, dear: Be careful with the free samples... There's no way to tell what exactly it is you're sampling... And you don't want to repeat the wasabi incident-" She smirked when he looked at her in shock-"Yes, I saw that."

Mater's face colored. He took her hand and they walked two steps, when suddenly he exclaimed "Flying fish!" And pushed Holley to the floor.

"Mater, what on earth-" Holley spluttered, then saw what he meant. Two fish sellers were tossing fish back and forth between their stands.

Holley chuckled and stood up. "Well, let's keep a good lookout to avoid being hit by flying sea creatures." She laughed at how ridiculous she sounded, then she took Mater's hand and they walked together through the marketplace.

About half an hour after they arrived, they heard a familiar voice. "Mater! Holley!"

They turned around to see Shu Todoroki, grinning widely. He walked up to them and bowed. "What brings you two to Japan?" He asked.

"We're on our honeymoon." Holley replied, smiling.

Shu nodded. "Congratulations! Well, as long as you're here, allow me to invite you to my house for the afternoon meal, unless you already have plans."

"No, we don't have plans, and we'd love to come." Holley said, accepting the invitation.

"素晴らしい!" (Wonderful) He exclaimed. "Follow me."

Holley and Mater followed Shu to the nearby bullet train station. "The fastest way to get to the east side of Tokyo." Shu explained.

Mater was enthralled with the bullet trains. "Dadgum!" He exclaimed as they sat on a bench, waiting for the next train, "These trains are as fast as lightning!"

Holley looked up from the brochure she was reading. "Actually, they go about three hundred miles per hour. They're approximately one hundred miles faster than Lightning when he's racing."

Mater's eyes widened. "Wowee! Thats purty fast!" He glanced over at Shu. "But is they safe?" He asked, holding Holley's hand.

Shu nodded. "Perfectly. They have a record of zero accidents resulting in fatalities."

Soon enough they were on the train. The benches were each four seats wide, so Mater, Holley, and Shu were all able to sit together.

Shu smiled at the couple. "So your trip, it has been good, yes?"

"You got that right." Mater said enthusiastically. "Cept the flying fish."

Shu looked at him in confusion and Holley laughed, then she explained about the earlier events.

"Ah..." Shu said, nodding. "Yes, at the Tsukiji Market, throwing the fish between the stands is the fastest way to set up in the mornings. It's tradition."

While Holley and Shu kept up conversation, Mater was gazing out the window, watching the city go flying past. The lights and buildings were all a blur of neon. It was amazing to see. Soon enough, though, the train slowed to a stop, reaching the destination.

Mater and Holley followed Shu to his house, a lavish building at the edge of the city. The house was tall, and an archway was at the front gate, vines of lotus flowers swirling up and through it. More beautiful ferns and rare flowers were in pots on the front porch, hanging from window baskets, and decorating the front yard. "All planted here by my wife." Shu told his guests, smiling fondly.

"They're very beautiful." Holley said, always having loved flowers.

The couple followed Shu inside, into a large, narrow entry room. "Follow me." He told them, then walked towards another room. He led them into a room, a large kitchen and dining room. On one side of the room was a dining table in front of a large window, the view of the city outside. In the center of the table was a vase of flowers. On the other side of the room, rows of cabinets lined the walls and a young woman stood cooking over the stove.

Delicious aromas of food wafted into the air, causing Mater and Holley to realize how hungry they were.

Shu walked over to his wife, who greeted him with a kiss. She smiled. "You brought guests?"

"Yes I did." Shu replied, leading her over to them. "Mater, Holley, this is my wife, Eileen. Eileen, these are Mater and Holley. They're good friends of Lightning McQueen."

Eileen smiled. "It's an honor to have you dine with us this afternoon." She told them. "Please, sit down. Make yourselves at home."

...

Twenty minutes later, the meal was served. Eileen's cooking was certainly to be complimented. After they had finished eating, Shu and Eileen led Mater and Holley outside to look at the gardens.

"These flowers are so beautiful." Holley said, looking at the red lotus flowers.

Eileen smiled. "Thank you, dear." Eileen paused. "One moment." She said, then walked inside. A few minutes later she walked up to Holley again, and held out a small flower pot with a small, blooming flower in it. "For you." She said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that-" Holley started, but was interrupted.

"No, I insist." Eileen pressed.

Holley smiled. "Thank you, Mrs Todoroki." She said, taking the flower from her.

* * *

That evening, Mater took Holley to a fancy restaurant, recommended by Shu and Eileen.

It may have been a mistake for them to go there though. Mater and Holley had no idea what it was they ordered, they just asked for the special... Mostly because they couldn't pronounce anything else.

As they were eating, a waiter approached them with a large tray. "Sir, Miss, tonight we are having a free sushi tasting." He said, setting the tray down in front of them. "Compliments of the chef." He said, then left.

Holley and Mater looked cautiously at the tray. Holley grinned at Mater. "Shall we?"

Mater cautiously picked up a small piece of sushi. Then tasted it. And nearly gagged.

"That terrible?" Holley asked, laughing at Mater's disgusted face.

"Dadgum, that had to been the nastiest thing I ever done did ate!" Mater exclaimed. "Well, except for my aunt Tracy's liver and onion casserole that we done ate one time we visited her in Utah." He said with a shudder. "Hey, what's in them sushi things anyway?"

"I believe it's raw fish, rice, and seasoning..." Holley replied. She sighed. "Here. Let me taste one... Maybe this sauce will help." She said, dipping it into a little bowl that was on the tray.

Mater's eyes widened. "Holley, stop! That's-"

"Wasabi!" Holley exclaimed in shock, her tongue practically on fire.

She quickly gulped down her glass of water, Mater's glass of water, and three glasses of water that the waiter brought.

* * *

That night as they walked back to the hotel room, Holley huffed angrily. "It didn't even LOOK like wasabi!" She exclaimed. "Who's idea was that?!"

Mater shrugged. "I dunno, Hol." He grinned. "But maybe from here on out we should just avoid sauces. And sushi! Blech!"

"Well that IS probably the best plan, considering that we never can have good experiences with it." Holley replied, handing him the room key.

And so, for the remainder of their vacation, they chose to play it safe, and avoid all strange sauces.

* * *

Mere: Review, I guess.

Matt:

Mere: Oh come on! I wanted to argue with him!

Matt:

Mere: Pfft. He's still gone. Sorry all you readers and reviewers who like our arguments. :/ You'll just have to wait till he comes back in... Ten chapters or so.

Please review!


	21. Hol Is Gonna Kill Me

K-I-S-S-I-N-T: Chapter 21~ Rocket Propelled Tow Truck in the Living Room... An Interesting New Way to Decorate.

* * *

It was late in April. The little town of Radiator Springs had already had all of its snow melted away, and it was now the dull, brown, and damp season that always appears and makes its dreary presence known right before everything bursts into the bloom of springtime.

Mater and Holley had settled into their little farmhouse quite well. Holley had planted a garden, though it wouldn't be in bloom until everything else in a few weeks. Mater's towing business was going well, and he had even been able to teach Holley, a fast learner, a few things about mechanics. With the way his tow truck had started breaking down once a week, it wasn't as if they didn't have opportunity.

"Mater, dear..." Holley said softly one evening. "I know how much your tow truck means to you... But if it keeps breaking down... Perhaps it's time to replace it." She said, gently placing her hand on his.

Mater looked out the window and sighed, looking at his tow truck parked at the edge of the driveway. "I know, Hol." He replied. "But maybe I can fix it."

"You've said that every time it's broken down." Holley argued.

"Holley, I've done had that truck since I was sixteen. It was the first thing I ever drove... I can't... I can't give it up." Mater said sadly. Suddenly, the expression on his face of one who's suddenly had an idea came to his face. "Maybe I could get Doc and Lightnin' to come help me with it!" He exclaimed.

Holley grinned. "You know, that's a great idea! Sally and I were going to go shopping tomorrow anyway."

"So it all works out then?" Mater asked.

She smiled and leaned close to him. "It all works out, dear."

Mater put his arm around her and held her close. "I love you, Holley." He murmured into her ear, inhaling her sweet, lemony scent.

She smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Lightning and Sally arrived. Sally and Holley got into Sally's Porsche, and headed for the nearest large city. Mater and Lightning headed out to the garage. "So what's wrong with it, Mater?" Lightning asked.

"I dunno, buddy. It just keeps breaking down." Mater told him.

Lightning nodded. "Well, I guess we'll wait on Doc to get here-"

Lightning's cell phone rang just then.

"Rookie, I'm not gonna be able to help you and Mater with the tow truck today." Doc said. "Alice came down with a nasty cough, and I have to take over for her at the hospital."

"Alright then." Lightning said. "I'll tell Mater."

A few minutes later, Lightning turned to his friend. "Looks like we're on our own, buddy."

* * *

"Do you... Do you think it may have been a bad idea to leave them by themselves?" Sally asked as she and Holley were sitting down to lunch at a restaurant in Phoenix.

Holley waved her off. "Sal, they're both grown men, and besides, Doc is with them."

Sally nodded. "I know, but Lightning and Mater have an uncanny knack for getting into scrapes when they're together."

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen? They'll drive the truck into the living room?" Holley asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty unlikely." Sally chuckled, unfortunately not realizing just how wrong she could be.

* * *

Mater had driven the truck out of the garage and into the front yard. Lightning climbed out from under it. "Well, I think it's the transmission, or the brakes... But Doc would know better than me. Try cranking the engine, buddy."

Mater reached into the truck and turned it on. A spluttering at first, and then the engine started. Lightning listened for a minute, then turned to Mater. "Or it's something wrong with the engine." Lightning thought for a few minutes. "I think we need a ratchet, some duct tape, a saw, and a monkey wrench."

"Okay then, Lightnin'." Mater said, walking to the garage. A few moments later there was a large crash. "Dadgum monkey wrench! Lightnin!"

Lightning chuckled and walked to thę garage. "You okay, Mater?" He called.

A few moments later they'd gathered all their tools and then walked back outside. Suddenly the sound of a flame igniting was heard, and they stopped short at what they saw. There was Mater's tow truck, with the rockets on, rolling backwards down the yard towards the house!

"Noooooooooooooo!"

CRRRAAAASSSSHHHHH!

... "Dadgum..."

* * *

"Dadgum! Hol is gonna kill me." Mater exclaimed.

They had inspected the damage. The truck had gone through the side of the house, and into the living room. It was a terrible site. Splintered boards and broken glass everywhere. Drywall dust and bricks scattered. Holley's china cabinet and the sofa... Demolished.

"Yes, dadgum is the correct word, buddy." Lightning said, nodding. "It was nice knowing you."

They heard a car door slam in the driveway, and knew it was their girls, back from shopping.

Mater looked at Lightning in panic. "Think we can hide this before they get over here."

Lightning shook his head sadly. "Nope."

They heard footsteps behind them, which then stopped. A terrible silence. Then, the inevitable.

"What... Did... YOU DO?!"

* * *

And that, my wonderful readers and reviewers, is the true definition of "Oh shit... I'm in trouble".

Poor Mater.


	22. Arguments

**Everyone, I am SO SORRY for the late updates on my stories. I've been having a lot of medical issues, most of which are now resolved, but when they were bad, I wasn't able to write. However, I am back now, and updates shall slowly, yet surely, return.**

**Matt: Really, you weren't just being lazy? *laughs* **

**Mere: Some supportive boyfriend YOU are. And who are you to say I'm lazy? I've been writing this story by myself for the last several chapters! **

**Matt: Yes, but I make up for that by writing really long and awesome chapters. You write the shorter and... Not so awesome chapters. :D**

**Mere: *rolls eyes* **

**Matt: :D **

**Mere: Anyway, readers, be on the lookout for the newest story we're co-authoring together, 'Race Cars and Romance', which should be out in a few weeks!**

* * *

Last time:

"What... Did you do?!"

"I... Uh.." Mater glanced helplessly at Lightning, who just shrugged. "I redecorated the living room, Hol." Mater said. "Isn't... Isn't the tow truck nice in there?"

Holley glared daggers at her husband. Lightning grinned. "Tow trucks as a living room decoration are all the rage now!" He exclaimed. "I mean, look at the rustic, informal look the truck next to the hallway adds. And.. As a bonus, you now have a huge hole in your wall!" Lightning said in a tone that was more appropriate for someone handing out cash and prizes on a game show.

Sally winced, seeing Holley's glare shoot in her fiancées direction. "Bad timing, Stickers..." She whispered.

Holley opened her mouth to say something (probably not a very nice something either), but was interrupted by a voice.

"What in the world happened here?!" Doc asked, walking up behind the group.

Lightning rolled his eyes. "Oh, so NOW you show up."

"Doc, I thought you were going to be here with them all morning!" Sally exclaimed.

"I was busy filling in for Alice at the hospital." Doc said. "But if I'd known these two were going to cause this much trouble here, I would've just called in a substitute doctor." Doc said, while looking over the damage.

While he was looking around, trying to assess the extent of the damage, Lightning and Mater slowly backed away.

They were about to make a run for it, when they heard Holley shout. "YOU ACTIVATED THE ROCKETS?!"

Mater winced and walked back to Holley. "It was an accident?" He said hesitantly.

She had a look of rage on her face. "I'm going to kill Finn for letting you keep those!" She glared up at him. "What did we warn you about not using those near the house?!"

"To not to." He said. "But Hol, calm down." Mater said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "It ain't that bad."

Doc looked over at him. "Actually it kinda is."

Mater looked between Holley and Doc and the house. "Well at least my tow truck can be a living room decoration thingy now." He tried to lighten the mood.

Holley's glare intensified, if possible.

"No?" Mater asked, grimacing. He sighed. "Oh well, I didn't think that'd work anyway."

* * *

"So what can we do?" Holley asked, much calmer now.

"Well," Doc started, "I think the best solution would be to call a contractor and rebuild the whole living room."

Holley nodded. "Alright then..." She said slowly.

"And until it's finished, you two are more than welcome to stay at my house." Lightning invited.

"Thanks." Holley and Mater said.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Holley looked out the window. "It's Finn." She announced. She inhaled deeply. "One of you may have to restrain me, I fear I may kill him." She said, crossing her arms.

The sound of a car door shutting was heard, and a few moments later, a flabbergasted Finn stood in the doorway. "Good God, what on earth happened to the living room?!" He exclaimed.

"It's your fault." Holley said, glaring flatly at him.

"Wha-"

"The rockets."

"Oh."

"I want to kill you right now."

"I would imagine so."

Holley sighed. "Well, come on, Mater." She said, walking towards the staircase.

"Where're you goin?" He asked, turning towards her.

"To pack, now come on." Holley said in an exasperated tone, then walked upstairs.

"She ain't in a good mood..." Mater observed.

"Well she did have a truck driven through her living room this morning." Sally justified.

Mater nodded. "You do got a point there."

"MATER!" Holley shouted from upstairs.

Mater grimaced. "I'm coming!" He shouted back and began walking towards the stairs.

"Good luck." Lightning said sincerely.

"Thanks..." Mater slowly said, then gulped. "I'm gonna need it."

* * *

"Why?" Holley asked as she began placing clothes in a suitcase.

Mater sighed. He knew this was coming. "Hol, it was an accident. I-"

"Really, Mater? Rockets don't just activate themselves." She argued, her voice raising slightly.

He sat down on the bed and looked over at her. "Well these ones sure did. Lightnin' and I went to the garage, and when we come back, the truck was rolling down the front yard towards the house." Mater explained.

Holley huffed in frustration. "Why is it that I can't leave you alone without something happening?!" She shouted.

"What are you talkin about?" Mater asked, standing up.

"Every time I'm away, something disastrous happens!" Holley said. "Why?!"

"I dunno..." Mater replied. "I never mean for anything bad to happen, but-"

Holley sighed angrily. "But yet, it always does. When are you going to grow up?!" She snapped, then stormed out of the room.

Mater watched sadly after her. Then he thought about what she'd said. Was it true, that he always caused problems? Was it true that he needed to start taking things more seriously? Yes... Maybe Holley was right.

Mater sighed and stood up, then walked down the stairs. Doc had left, along with Finn and Sally. Lightning still sat at the table.

Lightning looked up at his friend. "Doc and Finn went back to town. Sally went after Holley. We heard the argument..." Lightning noticed the sadness in Mater's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Lightnin..." Mater started, "Do you think I'm immature?"

Lightning didn't answer. What could he say?

Mater sighed. "I guess she was right."

* * *

That evening, Mater took a long walk in the fields, thinking over what had happened. It was natural that Holley would be upset after the tow truck incident. He couldn't blame her for lashing out at him.

And maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't take things seriously enough.

Mater took a deep breath and then headed back towards town. He wanted to talk to Holley, now that she had had time to cool off.

But when he arrived at the Cozy Cone that Sally was letting them stay in, he found Holley already fast asleep. A little twinge of frustration went through him. Fine. He'd talk to her in the morning.

Holley kept her back to Mater, and her breathing slow and even so that it would seem like she was asleep. Mater climbed into bed beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Holley? Are you awake?" He asked.

She heard Mater sigh as he turned over and pulled the covers up. Holley sighed a little also. Maybe she had been a bit harsh...

Well, it would wait till morning.

* * *

**Matt: Like I said, 'shorter and... Not so awesome chapters'. **

**Mere: Really? Was that nessacary? **

**Matt: I don't know, was it? **

**Mere: Was what?**

**Matt: What?**

**Mere: What? **

**Both: O_o **

**Review please! **


	23. Authors Note

**just a note to Yoloswag16 and anyone else who reads this story or any of my others. **

**Im SO sorry for all the late updates on my stories. I've been sick a lot, my grandfather passed away and we had to drive a fifteen hour road trip for the funeral, I've been very busy with school since I have to take the SAT this fall, Plus I'm starting a crafting business this fall and the first place I'm selling at is the Farmer's market festival in September. Im also learning to drive. :/ **

**So I know that recently I've put my stories off while I've been so busy, but I'm seriously going to start updating them again regularly very soon. **

**And Yoloswag, thanks for the compliments. That's real sweet of you to say, and I'm glad you enjoy my writing. :)**

**Updates are coming your guy's way! **


	24. Tangles

K-I-S-S-I-N-T~ Chapter 23

* * *

The next morning, Mater awoke from a restless sleep only to find that Holley had already left the cone. Mater sighed and stood up, quickly dressed, then walked outside. The sun shone brightly, birds were chirping above, and Sarge and Fillmore were already at it.

"WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF?!"

"RESPECT THE CLASSICS, MAN! IT'S HENDRIX!"

Mater wondered to himself if they'd ever stop that argument. Then he was reminded of his and Holley's argument. As the early morning sunlight cast long shadows over the canyon, Mater wondered to himself how the whole world could be so bright and cheerful while his and Holley's relationship was in such terrible tangles and knots.

And he wondered what he could do to win her back over.

"Good morning, Mater." Sally said, herself and Lightning walking up to him.

"Hey..." Mater said sadly.

"Oh, you already found out about Holley?" Lightning asked, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that by the way... It was a really bad time."

Mayer looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong with Holley? What are ya talking about?"

Sally looked over at him. "She and Finn got called away by CHROME on an urgent mission in London in the middle of the night. Sid flew them out at five am."

Mater sighed sadly. "Did they say when they'll be back?"

Lightning shook his head. "They didn't, sorry."

Now things were more tangled than ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a jet plane en route to London, Finn was attempting to talk sense into his niece.

"Holley, Mater didn't mean to destroy the living room. I looked over the damage and inspected the truck. It could have only been an accident."

Holley sighed. "Finn, the living room isn't the issue. The issue is that I can't leave him by himself without something disastrous happening!"

"He wasn't by himself, he was with Lightning."

"That almost makes it worse!" Holley groaned. "But Lightning's actions aren't my concern, only Mater's. And it happens every time, Finn."

Finn sighed. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Holley. But I don't. Maybe you ought to just give the bloke a second chance and move on."

But Holley was determined. She folded her arms over her chest. "No, Finn. This time he has gone too far." She turned and looked out the window of the jet, with an attitude that said she didn't want to be bothered.

As she gazed down at the ocean below though, she began to have second thoughts. Maybe she had been too harsh with Mater...

* * *

Mater stared down sadly at his untouched breakfast. His mind wasn't on food, only on how to make it up to Holley.

"You should go talk to him." Sally whispered to Lightning a few tables away.

Lightning looked over at his friend, and then back at his fiancée. "Sally, what do I even tell him?"

"I don't know... Try to cheer him up. You're his best friend, Stickers." She said with a gentle smile. "If anyone knows how to help him feel better, it's you."

Lightning smiled back at her, then stood and walked over to Mater.

"Hey." He smiled. "Want to go tractor tipping, Mater?"

Mater shook his head. "No... Not really."

"Oh, well... What about something else? We could..." Lightning though for a moment. "Go and prank Lizzie."

"Nah." Mater replied, looking out the window.

"Well is there something that would cheer you up?"

Mater looked up at his friend. "I just want Holley back." He stood. "And dadgum, I'm gonna find some way to fix things... No matter what it takes."

And Mater left the cafe.

He drove to his and Holley's house to look at the damage again. As he wandered the living room, he was mentally beating himself up. This place was a disaster... Boards, bricks, and drywall everywhere... Dust, nails, insulation... It was terrible.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and Mater looked down at the ground. He'd accidentally stepped on a picture frame. Mater picked it up and turned it over. His and Holley's wedding photo.

Mater looked up again at the room... And he knew what must be done.

* * *

"Excellent job, Holley." Finn said late that evening as they turned over the criminals over to CHROME officials.

"Thank you, Finn." She replied, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

After filing nessacary paperwork, they checked into a hotel for the night. It was around three am.

"Were you going to call Mater, Holley?" Finn asked her. "To let him know you're safe?"

Holley looked at the phone and bit her lip. "He's... Probably in bed... I'd hate to wake him."

"Holley..."

"I'll call him in the morning." Holley replied. "Goodnight, Finn."

Finn sighed. Lord, she could be stubborn at times.

The next morning, as promised, Holley called Mater. But she was shocked when he didn't answer. She slammed her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. "See, Finn?" She said angrily. "He's ignoring me now."

"You don't know that, Holley."

She glared at nothing in particular. "I'm pretty sure I do."

* * *

Mater never heard the phone ring. He was busy. Lightning, Sally, Doc, and Sarge were busy too.

Rebuilding the living room. Mater had been at work since the day before, and he'd worked through the night.

When Lightning and Sally had found him that morning, still working, they'd called Doc and Sarge, who'd agreed to help.

Mater was determined to have the job finished before Holley got home. If anything could make her forgive him... That was it.

* * *

See, I promised updates were coming. :3


End file.
